


On Online and Offline Love

by Yuusana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Video Games, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video & Computer Games, Video Format: Streaming
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana
Summary: Геймерское\Стримерское АУ: Юри и Виктор - геймеры, по уши влюблённые друг в друга, и надеются однажды встретиться. Конечно, когда они встречаются, начинаются прекрасные эпизоды с флаффом и интриги...Рейтинг только за пятую главу. Названия глав взяты из FF9.





	1. Inseparable Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Online and Offline Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546890) by [AlexWSpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWSpark/pseuds/AlexWSpark). 



Пока Юри в напряжении ждал звонка для интервью, он вспоминал ночь месяц назад, когда он лежал, упав на кофейный столик, и голова раскалывалась от наглости лучшего друга. В ретроспективе этого стоило ожидать. Соотношение способности Пхичита останавливать Юри от всякого дерьма и позволять это делать было огромным, как кратер, занимавший северную часть фентезийной карты, которая висела у них в гостиной. 

_Юри обжирался четвёртой тарелкой кацудона за последние сорок пять минут, когда Пхичит, выглядящий более самодовольным, чем должен был, объяснил, почему имя Юри теперь среди претендентов на работу в одной из самых узнаваемых и любимейших компаний в индустрии видео-игр._

_Кацудон был таким же неудовлетворительным, как и попытка Пхичита быть хитрым._

_— Повтори, - пробормотал Юри, жуя, абсолютно не думая о манерах, - почему ты так поступил со мной, - он сделал колющие движения потёртыми от зубов палочками для еды в свою сторону на слове “мной”. В этот момент они были больше деревянным щепками, чем столовыми приборами._

_Пхичит нетерпеливо топнул ногой, вдыхая сквозь зубы, звук был настойчивый и сердитый._

_— Я был должен что-то сделать! Вчера был дедлайн, Юри. А ты не выключил свой ноут, так что…._

_— Это не оправдание, предатель!_

_Он слышал, как Пхичит выругался; его друг был доведён до ручки. Это был пятый вечер, посвящённый этой теме, и, если честно, Юри знал, что он ходил по лезвию, чья длина была соизмерима с количеством свиных котлет в его тарелке._

_— Ты бы таращился на этот пост неделями! Годами, если ты действительно хочешь пойти этой дорогой вместе со мной. Всегда пожалуйста, кстати._

_Юри продолжил закидывать в себя еду, как если бы хотел, чтобы его внутренности оказались снаружи вместе с ней._

_— Я не благодарен, и я не могу согласиться с этим интервью. Меня не волнует, будет ли это работа на полставки, они никогда не возьмут кого-то вроде меня._

_Пхичит нагло возмущался, когда ходил по их гостиной - храму игровых атрибутов, особенно примечательному неоткрытому оригинальному коллекционному изданию ММОРПГ, которой Юри посвятил последние десять лет своей жизни. Семь лет прошли в построении фан-портала по этой игре, три с половиной понадобилось для того, чтобы стать одним из самых уважаемых стримеров на Твиче. В углу гостиной стояла компьютерная система Юри, несколько монстров, созданных самой известной компанией. У него были хорошие спонсоры, и это было видно в комбинации ПК игровых и для стримов и большого количества периферийных устройств вплоть до последних вышедших консолей. Подсветка его клавиатуры имела несколько цветов, и Юри чувствовал, что она издевалась над ним от имени его системы за то, что он был таким идиотом._

_Но Юри было можно, чёрт возьми! Пхичит был маленьким импульсивным засранцем. Заботливым засранцем. Но всё же засранцем._

_— Стоит ли мне тебе напомнить, что ты - тот, кто говорил о своём желании сохранить свои способы идти вперёд? Опираясь на них, попробовать что-то новое? Что тебе терять?_

_— Моё достоинство._

_— Ты его потерял на третьей огромной порции кацудона._

_Юри смотрел так свирепо, как мог, потому что глаза были влажными, а лицо примеряло на себя разные оттенки зелёного._

_— Моя личность стримера отличается от офисной, Пхичит._

_— Юри, да брось..._

_— Что если я провалю интервью? Я умру, честно._

_Он начинал быть драматичным, и Пхичит понимал это. Из его друга уже вылезла добрая половина кацудона на его же руки (запах, который будет долго преследовать Пхичита), и Чуланонт сел рядом с ним._

_— Ты никогда не узнаешь, если не попробуешь. Говоришь, откажешься от интервью. Но не будет ли “а если” преследовать тебя? Через год, пять лет, десять, ты это будешь вынужден вспомнить, и я буду вынужден ударить тебя._

_Юри уставился на письмо в телефоне._

_— Это так далеко от моей зоны комфорта._

_— Я знаю, - сказал Пхичит для галочки. - Но действительно ли это так?_

_— Ну, нет, - проворчал Юри. - Я всегда любил помогать своим зрителям и фанатам. Но это другое. Ты правда думаешь..._

_— Да, - нежно сказал Пхичит. Упрямство Юри было сродни желанию тащить игру с пингом в тысячу._

_Кацуки вздохнул и написал короткий позитивный ответ на письмо. На кнопку “отправить” он нажимал как на детонатор._

_— Если всё пройдёт хорошо, я откажусь от кацудона._

_— Хорошо. Так и должно случиться тогда._

_Юри застонал._

***

Пхичит - засранец. Но засранец, который _всегда_ оказывался правым.  
Его будущий руководитель не стеснялся в выражениях. Не прошло и минуты их телефонного разговора, как ему предложили другую, более стабильную позицию в компании. Юри был взволнован и польщён, но, в конце концов, его связывали обстоятельства. Он изложил причины, по которым хотел бы начать с малого:

— Я всё ещё учусь в университете, всё, что я могу - работать на полставки. Я был бы рад рассмотреть другую позицию после окончания университета, если предложение будет действительным. Учитывая мои лекции, я не могу заниматься стримами и возможными обязательствами перед спонсорами в течение двадцати четырёх часов. 

— Понимаю мысли, которые Вы хотите передать, и да, предложение останется в силе. Не беспокойтесь, мы понимаем особенности Ваших стримов и спонсоров, отражённые в контракте. Это не будет проблемой, как только Вы разместите принадлежность к компании в Ваших точках соприкосновения и пройдёте обычное корпоративное обучение. *вот здесь я сам не совсем уверен, но вроде бы*

Юри возился с сенсорной панелью на его ноутбуке. 

— А моя анонимность? 

— Могу дать гарантию, что Ваш секрет уйдёт со мной и кадровиком в могилу, Юри. Никто не хочет давать нашим адвокатам повод для выступлений. Ваше право, если Вы захотите рассказать кому-то внутри фирмы. 

— Приятно слышать, - лицо Кацуки вернуло цвет. - Буду искать всё в письменной форме.

— Дайте мне знать до конца недели. Если всё останется в силе, Вы можете начать с первого числа. 

— Звучит неплохо. 

— Не для записи, Юри: моя команда и я - Ваши огромные фанаты! Если бы Вы сами не связались с нами, компания бы сделала наверняка это сама после Вашего выпуска. Многие из нас смотрят Ваши стримы и следят за сайтом на протяжении нескольких лет. Ваш рейд пронёсся по серверу и региону, и отношения с гильдиями легендарные. Восхитительная работа, особенно со стороны Вашего бизнес-партнёра Пхичита. Есть хоть какой-то шанс, что мы заполучим его в нашу команду в качестве арт- или маркетингового директора?  
Юри улыбнулся: это не первый раз, когда компании поднимают эту тему в разговорах с ним. 

— Я передам сообщение, но я уверен, Вы знаете о позиции Пхичита касательно привязки к одной компании. 

— Это действующее объединение нескольких студий. Сейчас на несколько тысяч, - мужчина хохотнул. - Поговорим позже, Юри. Добро пожаловать в команду.

***

**GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - 21 Nov 2016  
Официально! Подробности на стриме завтра!  
 _GIF - High Five_

 **GAria_VNikiforov** @gavnikiforov - 21 Nov 2016  
@gamer_eros ПОЗДРАВЛЯШКИ! Заслуженно! Определённо буду на твоём стриме  
_GIF - Hug_

 **GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - 21 Nov 2016  
@gavnikiforov Балуешь меня :) 

**GAria_VNikiforov** @gavnikiforov - 21 Nov 2016  
@gamer_eros Проверь ЛС ради @gayplisetsky 

**GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - 21 Nov 2016  
@gavnikiforov @gayplisetsky Хорошая работа. Позвони позже в скайпе, Юрий :) 

**GAria_YPlisetsky** @gayplisetsky - 21 Nov 2016  
@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov Ты шикарен! Бонус: расскажу тебе о пьяной речи Виктора на прошлой неделе 

**GAria_VNikiforov** @gavnikiforov - 21 Nov 2016  
@gamer_eros @gayplisetsky О боже... 

**GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - 21 Nov 2016  
@gavnikiforov @gayplisetsky !!!  
_GIF - Yes_

***

В Калифорнии царила жара, которая требовала стильных тонов и дышащую одежду, если не считать время рассвета, когда приятная прохлада наполняла жилище Пхичита и Юри. Кацуки особенно любил оттенок синего, который царил на этой стороне побережья, а его утренние пробежки происходили на рассвете, когда цвета смешивались и успокаивали, настраивая его на нужный темп дня. Он был безумно благодарен за все подвернувшиеся возможности, которые поддерживали его мечту живой, а счёт - стабильным. Не говоря уже о Пхичите, жизнь которого была идеальной. Учитывая их опыт, они могли жить комфортно, поддерживая друг друга также сильно, как и в день, когда они стали лучшими друзьями.  
По прошествии месяца в сложном графике Юри удивил Пхичита поездкой в Диснейленд: сырные уши Микки и прочее. Это было меньшим, что он мог сделать, учитывая его то, как хорошо проходил испытательный срок в компании. Они вели себя тихо и гуляли в парке, привычно скрываясь. Пхичит, ухмыляясь так, что ему позавидовал бы любой злодей, признал, что сюрприз - извинение за консервативность, и он того стоил.

— Ты будешь полностью прощён, если я скажу это, - Пхичит усмехался, и Юри закатил глаза. 

— Ладно. Давай. 

— Я тебе говорил. 

— Чувствуешь себя правым? 

— _Виктор_ согласился бы со мной, - отметил Пхичит, и Юри мгновенно покраснел. - Ты должен чаще себя хвалить. 

— Это не относится к делу, - заикнулся Кацуки. Боже, отвратительно, как его _имя_ лишает Юри опоры под ногами и бросает обратно на первый уровень. 

Пхичит поднял руку со сжатым кулаком в победе над бесцельными поступками Кацуки, потащив его затем в сторону американских горок. Юри изобразил детскую обиду, которая быстро сменилась весельем, когда они сели в первую кабинку. Оставшийся день прошёл в том же духе беззаботности, который растворял остаточное напряжение, накопившееся за последние четыре недели.

***

**gamerleveleros**  
(Панорамное фото замка Спящей Красавицы)  
 **gavnikiforov** , **gambabicheva** и ещё **1,020 пользователей**  
 **gamerleveleros** Горки #диснейленд Увидимся позже в обычное время. Проверяйте Твиттер для подробностей сегодняшней бесплатной раздачи!  
Посмотреть 255 комментариев  
2 ЧАСА НАЗАД

Юри листал комментарии в своём инстаграмме, улыбаясь от взаимодействия своих фанатов и Виктора Никифорова. Затем он вздохнул, промахнувшись локтём мимо края стола и опрокидывая его вместе с портативным микрофоном, который успел поймать Пхичит, прежде чем сотни долларов пролетели вниз в вихре очевидной тоски Кацуки. 

— Блять. Спасибо, Пхичит. 

Его друг не сказал и слова, просто покачав головой с понимающей усмешкой. Юри поставил микрофон напротив себя, румянец полз вверх по шее, и запустил стрим. 

— Привет! Доброе утро, добрый вечер, в какой бы части мира вы ни были, спасибо, что присоединились. Всегда рад, что вы со мной, - Юри откинулся назад, заведя руки за голову, когда перешёл к теме стрима. - Взял передышку в Анахайме, посетив главный офис. Это был чертовски тяжёлый месяц, как вы знаете. Сегодня будет спокойный стрим, раздача будет через несколько часов, потом перейдём немного позже к донатам и сабам ненадолго… - он покосился на чат, где темп обсуждения рос, и поднял ногу, погружаясь в тамошний хаос.

 **(Модератор)(Трёхлетний подписчик)(Турбо)** TheKingandtheGamer: @suchnerdmuchgeek _Ты должен быть подписчиком по крайней мере месяц, чтобы участвовать в сегодняшней раздаче_

 **(Модератор)(Трёхлетний подписчик)(Турбо)** TheKingandtheGamer: @goldennugget _Думаю, GA потратят следующие несколько дней на набор новеньких. Проверь Твиттер Виктора для подтверждения_

**(Модератор)(Трёхлетний подписчик)(Турбо)** GAria_VNikiforov: @goldennugget _Подтверждаю! Но мне тоже нужен перерыв_

 **(Модератор)(Трёхлетний подписчик)(Турбо)** GAria_VNikiforov: @GamerLevelEros _Привет! :)_

Юри прочистил горло, проверяя, чтобы из голоса пропал писк, прежде чем ответил Виктору: 

— Привет, Виктор. Раннее утро, да? 

**(Модератор)(Трёхлетний подписчик)(Турбо)** GAria_VNikiforov: @GamerLevelEros _То, что я делаю, чтобы поймать тебя онлайн_

Юри услышал, как Пхичит хохотнул с дивана: 

— Разве он не посещает своих родителей на этой неделе? 

— Да. 

— В России три часа утра. 

— Да, - сбивчиво ответил Кацуки, чувствуя, как горят уши. 

— Этот чай _восхитительный_ , - выдохнул Чуланонт. Юри увидел, как чат начал гореть, как и всегда, когда они с Виктором подшучивали друг над другом. Капризная онлайн-личность Юри плавно вела разговор. Оффлайн он ёрзал на стуле, изгибая губы в желании. 

Виктор Никифоров был основателем Grand Aria, топ-гильдии в мире ММОРПГ, которую создала компания, где работал Юри; отъявленным матершенником, когда ему и его друзьям надо выпустить пар; уважаемым косплеером наряду со своим братом Юрием и русскими друзьями: Милой и Георгием, давним другом-швейцарцем Крисом; сердцеедом, и это мягко сказано, потому что этот мужчина был слишком, блять, хорош для слов, и Юри не стыдился, признавая это (самому себе, очевидно, в тишине спальни и в своём сознании). Эти слова хорошо описывали Виктора, и, ко всему прочему, он был до смешного _милым_. Приятным и общительным, но не делавшим глупостей, его стабильные пятнадцать тысяч зрителей были по крайней мере одними из наименее флеймящих чатов на Твитче, наравне с чатом Юри. 

В принципе, если Вы найдёте в словаре слово “экстра”, там будет фото Виктора как иллюстрация. Он был _прекрасен_ во всём.

И, по некоторым причинам, которые Юри не мог понять, Виктор строил легендарные онлайн-отношения с ним a.k.a GamerLevelEros уже в течении трёх лет. Они часто появлялись в чате на стримах друг друга, постоянно подшучивали друг над другом в Твиттере, и это всегда доходило до такого уровня флирта, что их подписчики тонули в горячей вязкой лаве их КПК. У Виктора даже было немного мерча со стримов Юри: несколько футболок и чашек, которые он гордо демонстрировал в инстаграмме. Их фанаты ( _и_ главы Grand Aria, _и_ Пхичит) постоянно орали _#getaroom_ , заставляя Юри смущённо улыбаться и краснеть, а Пхичита - истерично смеяться и дразняще подмигивать. 

Была только одна проблема: никто не знал, кем был Юри на самом деле или как он выглядел. Его ник прикрывал основную часть его присутствия в интернете, а стримил Кацуки всегда без камеры. Это не было связано с недостатком зрителей, он просто вежливо отказывался от этого всякий раз. Пхичит, у которого было прямое сообщение между ним и миром, был осторожен в своих постах, не желая впутывать Юри в это. Смелость стримить и комфортно себя чувствовать, будучи GamerLevelEros, не пришла внезапно, так что его анонимность имела первостепенное значение, пока Юри бы не решил иначе. 

Ничто и никто не могло заставить его изменить своё мнение, кроме блядского Виктора Никифорова.

 **(Модератор)(Трёхлетний подписчик)(Турбо)** GAria_VNikiforov: @GamerLevelEros _Ну, смысла спать идти теперь нет. Хочешь сыграть?_

Сообщение быстро исчезло под наплывом “ДА”, которое стало появляться в чате. Юри упёрся лбом в колено: 

— Не могу разочаровать свой чат. 

**(Модератор)(Трёхлетний подписчик)(Турбо)** GAria_VNikiforov: @GamerLevelEros _Только твой чат?_

— Три победы подряд, и я отвечу вне стрима. 

Пхичит присвистнул с дивана, и Юри бешено замахал ему рукой; абсурдно, как легко Виктор заставлял его хлопать виртуальными ресницами.

Три победы спустя Юри выполнил своё обещание и поговорил с Виктором оффлайн, пока чат молил сказать подробности. 

**(Модератор)(Трёхлетний подписчик)(Турбо)** TheKingandtheGamer: _Время спамить #getaroom в чате!_

***

День рождения Виктора - поток твитов с побережья Сан-Франциско от основной части команды GA и завалом постов в инстаграмме. Юри провёл небольшую серию раздач на стриме на Рождество и пообещал двенадцатичасовой стрим на следующий день. Он обвинял в сжатом времени стрима свои жадные отношения со свининой и публиковал фото пира, которое выбрали они с Пхичитом. По правде говоря (и довольно патетически, если Юри хотел признать это) он не мог сконцентрироваться, когда смотрел на последние групповые фото с Виктором. Для его сердца безопасно так сжиматься и разжиматься? Наверно, нет, но, господи, он бы заплатил кому-нибудь, чтобы уничтожили его игровую приставку, если бы это значило быть ближе к Никифорову.

— Я заплачу, если ты напишешь это ему, - осмелился Пхичит. 

Юри не был настолько смел, но он оставил-таки хорошие пожелания в ЛС, на которые Виктор мгновенно ответил.

 **От: Виктор** Дек 25  
Спасибо за весь мерч от Диснея! Мила и Юра всё ещё дерутся за него 

**От: Виктор** Дек 25  
И снова спасибо за мой подарок :) 

**Кому: Виктор** Дек 25  
Рад, что тебе понравилось :) 

**От: Виктор** Дек 25  
Ты хорошо меня знаешь :) Не могу поверить, что ты вспомнил. Мы говорили об этом два года назад 

**Кому: Виктор** Дек 25  
Похоже, я не один, кто помнит :) 

**Кому: Виктор** Дек 25  
Плюс я должен был отыграться за подарок, который ты прислал мне 

**От: Виктор** Дек 25  
В этом году ты выиграл, я даже не буду тебя беспокоить просьбами сразиться в этот раз. Но у меня уже есть идея для следующего года, которую ты не сможешь перебороть. Гарантирую! 

Юри улыбался, частично подавленный, но полностью очарованный. Что они делают? _Может, Пхичит прав. Может, я просто должен что-то сказать. Это будет лучшим подарком. Я могу просто сказать, что он мне нравится. Это не сложно. Ты мне нравишься, Виктор._

Он мысленно повторял последние слова, пока его пальцы зависли над клавиатурой, и через несколько минут он дрожаще выдохнул. Его руки были тяжёлыми, как свинец (возможно, следствие того, что он был трусом), и вместо этого Юри пролистал твиты Виктора, отвечая на них и некоторых его фолловерам. 

Виктор ответил на каждый.

***

**GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - Фев 20  
Буду обновлять Твиттер между экзаменами, спокойно (люблю вас тоже бтв!)

 **GAria_VNikiforov** @gavnikiforov - Фев 20  
@gamer_eros #точувствокогда твой люб стример уходит в хиатус :( 

**GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - Фев 20  
@gavnikiforov Буду писать в ЛС ежедневно. Обещаю ❤ 

**GAria_VNikiforov** @gavnikiforov - Фев 20  
@gamer_eros #точувствокогда твой люб стример БОЖЕНЬКА ❤ (удачки с экзаменами!) 

**GAria_MBabicheva** @gambabicheva - Фев 20  
@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov #getaroom 

**GAria_CGiacometti** @gacgiacometti - Фев 20  
@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov Сахар на зубах скрипит, серьёзно, вы геймеры, вы любовники… упс 

**GAria_YPlisetsky** @gayplisetsky - Фев 20  
@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov Что @gambabicheva сказала 

**valkyriaanubis** @valkyriaAnubis - Фев 20  
@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov вас слишком много господи 

**I need healing** @cyndigmr - Фев 20  
@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov Тааааааааак личная встреча @ на следующем конвенте или…..? 

**Recon_isrusty** @minamk - Фев 20  
@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov игровая сессия проходящая лично скорее всего!

***

Юри сдал экзамены практически без потерь, но усталость всё равно была видна в тёмных кругах под глазами и сгорбленных плечах. Несколько дней он работал на дому, совмещая приём звонков клиентов, обновления доски грядущего глобального рейда для гильдии и планирование бюджета на следующий квартал вместе с Пхичитом. Где-то между этим всем был сон - на полу гостиной, устроив голову рядом с тарелкой хлопьев, которые были сделаны ему на завтрак, во время стрима (клип с его храпом стал вирусным мемом) - но не было ничего, что заставляло бы его чувствовать себя отдохнувшим.

В любом случае, это был непримечательный день, Юри зевал и потягивался, составляя ежемесячный отчёт и запивая энергетиком, когда ему был перенаправлен системой компании звонок. Он энергично тряхнул головой, альттабнувшись к программному обеспечению и заходя под своим геймерским тегом. В горле появился комок, когда уши наполнились голосом Виктора Никифорова. “Хей, это Виктор, глава Grand Aria. Мой тег gavnikiforov#1049. У нас некоторые проблемы с банком нашей гильдии…” 

**Кому: Пхичит** Март 8  
ГОСПОДИ БЛЯТЬ БОЖЕ МНЕ ПОСТУПИЛ ЗВОНОК ОТ ВИКТОРА ПОМОГИ! 

Юри метался между профессионализмом и театральностью, когда Пхичит влетел в комнату, размахивая руками, в то время, когда кричал одно и то же слово: _“Акцент. Акцент. АКЦЕНТ!”_  
— Привет?

— Прошу прощения, Виктор, - и Юри молился, чтобы японского акцента в его словах было достаточно для сокрытия его личности. Это был тот голос, который он обычно использовал в работе с компанией, но всё, что он слышал - слова Пхичита “ _У Виктора кинк на голос_ ”, и он начал волноваться, кровь перемещалась от головы вниз, отвлекая его. - Вас плохо слышно. 

Он хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу. _Да, обвиняй клиента, Юри! Эти звонки записываются, дебил!_

— Это с моей стороны, - посетовал Виктор. - Я звоню из аэропорта. 

— Сейчас немного лучше, не беспокойтесь, - Юри потёр грудь, потому что его сердце было сделано из адамантия и грозилось выскочить из груди. - Посвятите меня в детали, и я помогу Вам до Вашего отлёта. 

— Конечно, - сказал Виктор, и они провели длительную операцию. Пхичит принёс Юри ещё энергетика и воды, и тот выпил их за десять секунд, его лицо горело красным. 

— Ещё чем-то Вам могу помочь? 

— Эм. Не хочу Вас беспокоить, но у меня есть ещё пара вещей, которые надо проверить для гильдии. Надеюсь, Вы не против. 

— Вовсе нет, - убедил его Юри. Он был покрыт потом, потому что голос Виктора был слаще мёда и лучше идеального KDR. Никифоров также звучал немного напуганно, и Юри надеялся, что работал достаточно быстро для решения его проблем; он должен был ненавидеть себя, так как удерживал Виктора от его туристических занятий. Мысль о том, что он не оправдает ожидания Никифорова, ползла неприятным холодком по спине, ледяным и без возможности успокоения. 

— Мила и Григорий достают меня несколькими вопросами. Мне правда жаль. 

Юри не мог поверить, что этот мужчина извинялся или звучал расстроенно. В конце концов, это работа Юри.

— Я здесь, чтобы помочь Вам во всех Ваших вопросах.

Около сорока минут спустя Юри был близок к завершению разговора. Виктор листал мысленный список связанных с гильдией дел, Юри уточнял логи проблем во время всего звонка (большая часть проблем была незначительной, но глава гильдии не мог быть слишком беспечным). 

— Вы восхитительны, спасибо! - похвалил Виктор. - У Вас больше спокойствия, чем у многих. 

— Спасибо. Надеюсь, у Вас и команды будет хорошая битва. 

— Позабочусь об этом. 

Юри услышал шум на низком русском на фоне, и Виктор живо ответил, прежде чем закончил звонок, и Кацуки согнулся на своей кровати. 

— Из всех блядских звонков. Господи. 

Пхичит, который морально поддерживал Юри с другого конца кровати, издал возмутительный смешок. Он сел ровно во время громкого вопля Юри. 

— Ты говорил так, будто никогда с ним до этого не разговаривал. 

— Как GamerLevelEros, не Юри Кацуки. Это было очень близко. 

— Ненавижу доводить это до тебя, но нет разницы, когда это касается Виктора. Я единственный человек после него, кто знает о тебе достаточно много. Я немного хотел, чтобы он узнал твой голос. 

— Разве нет отдельной команды для звонков от гильдий? 

— Есть, - пробормотал Кацуки, закрывая лицо подушкой. - Один или два в общей команде. 

— Ну, сегодня не твой счастливый день. 

Юри кинул в своего друга подушкой.

***

**gavnikiforov**  
(Коллаж членов Grand Aria в полном сете игровых регалий)  
 **gamerleveleros** , **thekingandthegamer** и **4,570 остальных**  
gavnkiforov Через пять дней билеты на конвент поступят в продажу! Увидимся в ноябре!  
Посмотреть 840 комментариев  
2 ЧАСА НАЗАД

 **gamerleveleros**  
(Одет в куртку, схожей с курткой Виктора, сидя в игровом кресле, рука вытянута вперёд со знаком мира)  
**gavnikiforov** , **gacgiacometti** и **3,010 остальных**  
**gamerleveleros** Красавчики! @gavnikiforov  
Посмотреть 748 комментариев  
**gavnikiforov** Продам снаряжение за эту руку чесн  
2 ЧАСА НАЗАД

***

Когда приблизилась дата защиты курсового проекта, график стал более плотным. Он любил стримить, восхищаться зрителями, но та неделя была слишком сложной, чтобы можно было качественно стримить, особенно с предпосылками того, что, как он знал, могло стать ужасной простудой. Одна только вещь освещала его дни: тег _@GAria_VNikiforov_ , отображавшийся в чате, каждый раз заставлял его улыбаться.

Тогда был как раз такой случай. 

Юри говорил достаточно односложно, утопая в своём кресле. Он спал пять часов за последние два дня, упорствуя, чтобы сохранить баланс нормальной жизни, так как он ненавидел отбирать время от стримов. Он планировал обрезать ночной стрим, если это было нужно (и это было наполовину его решением, наполовину - Пхичита, который подарил ему злобный взгляд, потому что Кацуки снова слишком сильно загружал себя). 

— У меня сегодня дико болит голова, ребята, - сказал Юри, когда запустил стрим. - Сегодня посмотрим, как дела с двухчасовой целью. Есть новые подписчики в очереди? 

Юри находился в Топ-500 ярких мейн лучников и был лучше, чем богичным (как нарекли его зрители). У него и его трёх золотых зрителей было уже больше шести побед, когда он почувствовал тяжесть прошедшего дня. Пхичит ставил им какую-то еду, и Юри использовал время поиска матча, чтобы утолить голод. 

— Люблю, когда ты злишься и уничтожаешь мечты людей своими стрелами. 

Юри хрустнул шеей и размял пальцы. 

\- Клянусь, это единственный способ отвлечься от длинного дня. Хэдшоты, счастливый чат и любезный менеджер. 

— Любезный на ближайший час максимум. 

— Меня это устраивает, - Юри уставился на свои овощи. - В любом случае сегодня довольно спокойная ночь. 

Пхичит хитро посмотрел на чат Юри.  
— Ииииииииии к слову о демоне.

 **(Модератор)(Трёхлетний подписчик)(Турбо)** GAria_VNikiforov: _Задержали рейс. Проторчал всю ночь в сраном аэропорту. Так как мои любимые стример и чат сегодня?_

Чат Кацуки взорвался приветствиями, и Пхичит готов был поклясться, что он слышал ангельское пение от того, как осветил Юри столовую. 

— Жаль слышать о задержке рейса, Виктор. Чат, отправь ему и команде GA немного любви. 

**(Модератор)(Трёхлетний подписчик)(Турбо)** GAria_VNikiforov: _Это только я, или мистер Эрос звучит немного простуженно? Разве он не должен отдыхать, чат?_

Юри хохотнул. 

— Никакого отдыха грешникам, Виктор.

 **(Модератор)(Трёхлетний подписчик)(Турбо)** GAria_VNikiforov: _Грешникам? Однако ж_

**(Модератор)(Трёхлетний подписчик)(Турбо)** GAria_VNikiforov: _Ты слышал, чат. Мистер Эрос наконец назвал своё имя_

От кончиков ушей до ключиц Юри покраснел, в то время как Пхичит сдувал с кровати пыль, пытаясь разобраться в беспорядке чата Кацуки. 

— Я говорил до этого и скажу снова, у этого мужчины кинк на голос. Он даже не скрывает того, как ему нравится проводить кучу времени на твоих стримах. Не то что бы я жаловался. Это возбуждает в хорошем смысле чат. А я получаю хороший материал от этих обменов.

— Ну, думаю, это честно, потому что я делаю то же самое, - прикусил язык Юри, когда Пхичит поднял бровь, - с-с его чатом. Я имел в виду, что делаю то же самое с его _чатом_. 

Голос Пхичита был полон озорства. 

— Конечно. Его чатом. Вы оба тратите время, делая всякие штуки с _чатами_ друг друга. 

Его пальцы ловко двигались по клавиатуре ноутбука, и Юри мог слышать завывавший с его стороны гостиной шторм. 

**(Модератор)(Трёхлетний подписчик)(Турбо)** TheKingandtheGamer: _Чат, что вы сделаете для_ @GamerLevelEros _и_ @GAria_VNikiforov _ради их встречи на конвенте?_

Юри рисковал выпасть из реальности. 

— ПХИЧИТ ПОЧЕМУ?! 

С чатом это и произошло, и он стал мельтешащим пятном, но взгляд Юри поймал ответ Виктора в возникшем хаосе: 

**(Модератор)(Трёхлетний подписчик)(Турбо)** GAria_VNikiforov: _ПРОСТО ЧТОБЫ ВЫ ЗНАЛИ GA ПУСКАЮТ ЗА МОЕЙ СПИНОЙ СЛЮНИ ОТ ВОЗМОЖНОСТЕЙ_ @GamerLevelEros 

**(Модератор)(Трёхлетний подписчик)(Турбо)** GAria_VNikiforov: _ЧТО Я ДОЛЖЕН СДЕЛАТЬ ЧТОБЫ ЭТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ? Я СДЕЛАЮ ЧТО УГОДНО!_ @GamerLevelEros  
**  
(Модератор)(Трёхлетний подписчик)(Турбо)** GAria_VNikiforov: _ЧАТ ПОМОГИ МНЕ ВЫЯСНИТЬ!!!_

Юри фактически бился в конвульсиях на этом моменте. От возбуждения? От жажды? От страха? Кто знает. (Юри знал. _Всё вместе_.) Он нажал кнопку включения микрофона, выдыхая подготовленный смешок и закидывая бомбу:

— Что случится на Anaheim Convention Center, народ... 

Следующий час был наполнен чередой просьб Виктора, множеством остроумных ответов чата, серьёзным погружением в варианты и предположений _#заставьтеэтодерьмослучиться_ , и Юри краснел теми оттенками красного, какие он не думал, что когда-либо сможет вызвать смущение.

 **GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - Июнь 10  
@thekingandthegamer Ранкеды запущены. Поздравления #GrandAria, #NoLimit и #NovaPrime bit.ly/GLEraidjune 

**GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - Июнь 10  
Кстати прогнозы для Е3 на сегодняшнем стриме! 

**GAria_VNikiforov** @gavnikiforov - Июнь 10  
@gamer_eros Скажи вместе со мной… #KH3 #FFVIIremake 

**GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - Июнь 10  
@gavnikiforov ЕСЛИ ТАК ЭТО НЕ Я 

**GAria_VNikiforov** @gavnikiforov - Июнь 10  
@gamer_eros Присоединишься к #ностальгичному прохождению на стриме?  
_GIF - Please_

**GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - Июнь 10  
@gavnikiforov ДА! Маякни в ЛС свои планы  
_GIF - Happy Dance_

***

— Вы правда думаете, что Никифоров и GamerLevelEros дадут своим фанам передохнуть в ноябре?

Юри услышал, как его коллега Джей-Джей говорил позади него на фудкорте компании. Он поставил музыку на паузу, но оставил наушники в ушах. 

— С этой стороны, я уверен, что они встречались. Просто посмотрите на ответы Никифорова на новую рисованную обложку канала Эроса. _Рисованную_ , ребят. Это даже не раскрытие личности Эроса. Они оба гики и, ну, что-то ещё.

Новый арт был любимым у Юри. Пхичит переплюнул сам себя, адаптировав во время вынужденного бездействия простую фотографию Кацуки: его ноги были закинуты на широкий стол, стул был наклонён к камере, но не так близко, чтобы показать его лицо. Это было репортажной съёмкой, и Пхичит использовал всю свою художественную магию, чтобы создать рисунок, полный жизни и цвета, окружив Юри пасхалками из его любимых игр. Продолжал идти конкурс, связанный с нахождением в разных видах искусства отсылок к играм, что Юри любил всю свою жизнь.

Виктор нашёл их все и отправил список Юри в ЛС. Кацуки написал " _Меня зовут Юри Кацуки_ " под его сообщениями. Он задержал палец над кнопкой отправки, прежде чем убрать его и стереть собственное сообщение. 

— Так проницательно, - закатила глаза Сара. Юри вспомнил, что она была сотрудником службы персонала в компании. - “Кто-то ещё”. У них очень хорошие отношения, и честно говоря, я не думаю, что кого-то волнует происходящее между ними в реальной жизни. Как и с их онлайн-интрижками, более важна та невероятная работа, которую они вместе делают. 

К ним подключился Отабек, дизайнер уровней их ММОРПГ. 

— Согласен. Они организовывают благотворительные стримы подобно Games Done Quick, у них обоих есть слабость к направлению ресурсов несовершеннолетним, которые заинтересованы в карьере в гейм-индустрии. Недостача их онлайн-фильтров, особенно у Никифорова, иногда смешная, но они оба используют свои силу и влияние во благо. Думаю, людям надо отдыхать от них, особенно от Эроса. Этот мужчина ценит свою приватность. Некоторым фанам надо брать пример с Никифорова и учиться, блять, уважать это.

— Ноооооо это такая хорошая загадка! - заныл Джей-Джей, и Юри прикрыл смешок коротким кашлем. - Его менеджер, Пхичит, тоже нихера не помогает. Последнее, что я слышал, он был в Европе по деловым вопросам, хотя некоторые люди видели его в области Анахейма не более двух дней назад. 

— Загадочный Эрос покажет себя, когда он будет готов, - вздохнула Сара. - Я его большая фанатка. Его голос хорошо успокаивает, а его сухое остроумие втаптывает троллей в землю. Признаю, что знание его присутствия рядом в офисе было бы крутым, но надеюсь, что никто не настолько глуп, чтобы глубоко копаться в этом. У Пхичита, наверно, есть в запасе адвокаты, ожидающие своей очереди, потому что я вам гарантирую: его обязательства на стримах прописаны в его контракте. Иначе он бы не принял работу. 

— Эй, у каждого есть причины для своих действий, и если напряжение и загадка - Эроса, это хорошо, - сказал Отабек. - Я уверен, у него есть причины сокрытия своей личности на, знаете, сраное _десятилетие_. 

Джей-Джей упал в кресло, скрип которого достиг ушей Юри сквозь наушники. 

— Боже, вы оба убиваете интерес. 

— Ты неправильно произнёс “зрелость”, Джей-Джей, - рассмеялась Сара, когда он заворчал. 

— Да ладно, скажи нам, что происходит в отделе обслуживания клиентов. Есть какие-то хорошие записи разговоров с клиентами? 

 

Телефон Кацуки завибрировал под его пальцами. Его глаза заблестели от вида имени на экране.

 **От: Виктор** Июль 17  
Хей! Я приземлился где-то час назад. Чувствую себя так, словно потратил полгода на полёт 

**Кому: Виктор** Июль 17  
Не могу дождаться рассказа о киберспортивной команде под брэндом GA, это воодушевляюще 

**От: Виктор** Июль 17  
Так и есть, но сейчас для сон является более воодушевляющим. Просто хочу заползти в кровать на весь день 

**Кому: Виктор** Июль 17  
Звучит лениво. Я забыл, какое это чувство 

**От: Виктор** Июль 17  
Всё ещё плохо спишь? :( 

**От: Виктор** Июль 17  
Я что-то могу сделать? 

Юри мог придумать несколько вещей, которые заставили его голову вскружиться. На самом деле, если бы он хотел получить немного времени в будущем, он мог бы создать целый туториал под названием _1000 способов потерять сраный разум от Кацуки Юри_. 

_Шаг 1: Возжелайте красвую гейм-легенду_  
Шаг 2: Умрите.  
Шаг 3: Умрите в муках.  
Шаг 854: Слова? Потерялись на Шаге 1. 

**От: Виктор** Июль 17  
Эй? 

**Кому: Виктор** Июль 17  
Ты можешь сегодня поспать со мной 

И когда сообщение вышло за пределы возможности оправдания, Юри замер от осознания того, что он написал. Он положил вилку, стараясь не написать следом ряд уничижительных непристойностей. Он придумывал извинение, его пальцы летали по буквам, будто он сражался с некоторыми Виктороцентричными часами, когда пришёл ответ Никифорова.

 **От: Виктор** Июль 17  
Если разрешишь, я тебе забронирую рейс сейчас

 **От: Виктор** Июль 17  
Твоё присутствие рядом всегда делает меня счастливым 

**От: Виктор** Июль 17  
Ты сегодня стримишь? 

Юри оставался спокойным. Это чудо, честно. 

**Кому: Виктор** Июль 17  
В обычное время, ага. Могу тебе позвонить перед началом? 

**От: Виктор** Июль 17  
Я был бы не против :)

Юри таращился на сообщения. Не веря им. Наслаждаясь ими. Сохраняя их подобно важному внутриигровому предмету. Вокруг его глаз весь оставшийся день были отчётливые морщины.


	2. Unforgettable Silhouette

**От: GamerLevelEros**  Июль 17  
Ты можешь поспать сегодня со мной  
  
— О мой б… А Б.!  
  
      Внимание Виктора переключилось на его голову, и он абсолютно промахнулся мимо багажника кэба, сумка упала на подъём ноги, тогда как телефон выскользнул из предательских пальцев и потерялся в складках его куртки. Он попытался схватить устройство, рефлекторно прекращая это делать, когда его лоб столкнулся с бампером автомобиля, и несколько секунд у него было ощущение, будто в него попали сильным станом. Перед глазами плясали огоньки, острая боль заставила его выгнуться, после чего он толкнул сумку, чтобы убрать давящую боль в правой ноге.  
  
      Ничто из этих вещей не заставляло сердце замирать, не вызывало глупую, но широкую и сверкающую улыбку. Злость в сочетании с нелепым видом заставляла прохожих хихикать над ним, но Виктор был слишком занят, чтобы беспокоиться о своём поведении на публике.  
  
      GamerLevelEros очень- _очень_ нуждался в хорошем ночном отдыхе. А Виктор должен был быть уверенным, что у него не было сотрясения. Но он был уверен в одном — это точно было не от удара головой.  
  
      Он нашёл свой телефон (который, слава богу, не разлетелся на куски от удара о тротуар) и сумку, взгромоздился на заднее сиденье такси в обход багажника. И только тогда он понял, как тяжело в груди, отягощённой внезапным весом его чрезмерно поражённого сердца. Он буквально слышал, как эта штука урчит у его ног. Виктор сел в машину с неприкрытой улыбкой, мечтательно сжимая телефон. Водитель повернулся к нему, вопросительно поднимая бровь, и Никифоров наконец понял, что он разговаривал.  
  
— О, простите! Marriott Marquis, пожалуйста.  
  
      Он получил полный отвращения взгляд, но едва ли заметил это, будучи полностью в своих мыслях. Бесконечные возможности разгадки личности Эроса мелькали в его сознании. Были вещи, которые они обходили в своих разговорах, не выходя за рамки привычного игривого флирта. Для кого-то с «Эрос» в его теге, тем не менее, мужчина мог быть мучительно безличен, когда хотел. Он мог от определённого персонажа стать случайным NPC в пределах одного предложения, и Виктор мог лишь равняться на него. Но он продолжал, потому что ничто не заставляло его сердце биться быстрее, чем взаимодействие с Эросом.  
  
       _«Подожди, любовничек. Хватит делать предположения. Ты знаешь, что он занят и наверняка спит. Хватит думать членом, Никифоров.»_  
  
      В этот момент Виктор вспомнил о «Юрии Плисецком», и часть его сознания безразлично пнула его, напоминая о его ужасно забывчивой манере:  _Кстати, идиот, ты не ответил ему._  
  
      Виктор наклонился вперёд, заставляя водителя резко ударить по тормозам. При последовавшем визге шин он покраснел. На этот раз водитель посмотрел на Никифорова с ясной свирепостью, и тот понял, что в одном шаге от вышвыривания из машины.  
  
— О, чёрт, простите! — хохотнул Виктор, запинаясь на коде разблокировки телефона.  _«Успокойся. Оставайся крутым. Ты наверняка и так его уже испугал долгим ответом.»_  Он продолжил отвечать честно и обнадёживающе, понижая тон до первоначального капризного, потому что в сознании крутились картинки того, как он становился причиной своего убийства и водителя. Милая-милая награда за самоконтроль и собранность? Личный телефонный разговор с самым любимым человеком на земле.  
  
      Легендарный лут оказался лишь подарком, пожалованным ему, и весь оставшийся путь Никифоров зависал в контенте Эроса.

 

* * *

 

 

— Вы можете все заткнуться на пару секунд и помочь мне?  
  
      Виктор был придавлен к матрасу Юрием, который выхватил у него телефон и прочёл сообщения всем присутствовавшим в комнате. Его вина, что он так пристально наблюдал за братом во время его мозгового штурма.  
  
— Каждый раз я думаю, что вы не можете быть более очаровательными, — Мила сжала ладонями свои щёки, снисходительно улыбаясь. — Неудивительно, что ты смог открыть дверь с седьмого раза.  
  
— Эти карты доступа… недействительны… это не  _семь_ … БОЖЕ, ЮРА, СЛЕЗЬ С МЕНЯ! — беспомощно прошипел Виктор. Его брат не обратил на него внимания, глядя на хихикавших Григория и Кристофа, которые держались друг за друга в поддержке.  
  
— Я знаю идеальное лекарство от бессонницы Эроса, — Крис гладил свой подбородок в притворной задумчивости. — Немного разговорного геймплея точно обманет Виктора. Может, учебник, не предназначенный для работы?  
  
      Виктор поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть его подмигивание и покраснеть от осознания. Если бы его друзья знали…  
  
— О, блять, Крис, — вздрогнул Плисецкий. — Тут дети, знаешь ли.  
  
— Твоя история браузера говорит о другом, котёнок.  
  
      Юрий открыл было рот, чтобы заорать, но Григорий обогнул кресло, хрипя так, будто его опоясывала петля. Кристоф ударил его по спине, и это только сделало его смех громче.  
  
— Неудивительно, что он никогда не снимал ежедневных влогов, — прошептал Григорий, вытирая слёзы.  
  
— Вы все смешны. Дайте Виктору отдохнуть, — ласково посетовала Мила, и Виктор облегчённо вздохнул, когда она направилась к Юре. Его брат слез с него, скатившись и кинув телефон рядом с красными щеками Виктора. Никифоров застонал, мышцы были против недавнего нападения. Ревущий в ухо рингтон не делал его спокойнее, и неожиданно он оказался 1v6: против сильных масляных пальцев, одеяла, которое соскользнуло, когда он сел в менее удобное сидячее положение, и четырёх дразнивших друзей, которые не собирались оставлять его одного.  
  
— Хей, — спокойно и страстно сказал Виктор, что контрастировало с его взъерошенным видом. Он поспешил удалиться в единственную комнату, где мог быть один — ванную, подальше от нарочито неприличных звуков поцелуев, сексуальных домогательств, преувеличенных вздохов своего младшего брата, от волчьего воя Криса и хихикавших Милы и Гоши.  
  
— Хей. Я, эм, прервал гильдейскую встречу? — спросил GamerLevelEros, и Виктора позабавило то, что он звучал удивлённо, потому что он никак не мог пропустить экстравагантно-разгульный образ жизни.  
  
— Меня поймали, — весело сказал он, закрывая дверь, — и рядом со мной не было моего мейна стрелков для защиты.  
  
— Ты — мейн  _танков_ , — смех Эроса оставил Виктора без сил, и Никифоров залез в ванную, чья шторка стала занавесом между ним и всем остальным. — Рад слышать, что все живы-здоровы.  
  
— Я рад слышать  _тебя_.  
  
      Виктор не мог видеть мужчину, но мог чувствовать, как тот покраснел. Это была одна из многих реакций, которые заставляли Виктора хихикать и совсем немного стыдиться. Для того, кого он никогда не встречал, чьего имени не знал, кто был покрыт такой завесой тайны, Эрос заставлял Виктора быть удивительно уступчивым. Он был уверен, что Эрос за это время мог сделать сотню более продуктивных вещей, а не развлекать опьянённый зад Никифорова до состояния беспомощной лужицы. Всегда, когда они разговаривали, общались письменно или вместе играли, Виктору было тепло и легко. Эрос понятия не имел, каким он был обезоруживающим, как красиво звучал его голос, каким трудолюбием и добротой были пронизаны его дела, даже сейчас, когда он рассыпался в искренних извинениях.  
  
— Виктор, —  _«Боже, как моё имя может звучать так безупречно, когда он произносит его?»_  — Мне правда жаль насчёт сегодняшнего утра. Мой фильтр дебаффнулся. Мне правда надо будет скоро поспать. Пхичит угрожает обрезать мой будущий двенадцатичасовой стрим, если я не сделаю этого.  
  
— Как бы я ни любил слушать тебя, я вынужден согласиться с твоим менеджером, — нежно сказал Виктор, — и, для записи, мне всё равно. Правда, ты не должен извиняться за желание восстановить режим сна.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду, Вик… о.  _«О»_ , — Виктор мог слышать звук, который был похож, когда рукой бьют плоть. — Ты издеваешься надо мной, да?  
  
— Ну, не ты ли был так быстр на жеребьёвке. Неудивительно, что ты так быстро поднял ранг в этом сезоне.  
  
      Они одновременно ласково рассмеялись, и выражение лица Никифорова смягчилось, когда Эрос согласился со своим идиотизмом.  
  
— Но, серьёзно, тебе не за что извиняться. Я не хочу, чтобы ты забирал свои слова обратно.  
  
— Я… — последовала длительная пауза, которая заставила Виктора почувствовать себя немного отвратительно. — Ладно, думаю. Раз ты так настаиваешь.  
  
      Виктор наклонил голову, касясь виском плитки, по низу его живота прошёлся холодок.  
  
— Не думаю, что когда-либо я слышал тебя таким нервным.  
  
— Не слышал. Обычно я не такой…  
  
— Нахальный? — предложил Виктор. Тихое мычание сказало ему, что Эрос, возможно, уткнулся в свои руки или подушку. В любом случае, бабочки прочно обосновались в груди Никифорова. — Так ты говоришь, я должен с нетерпением ждать твоего сна? — Эрос хохотнул. Эта мелодия могла осветить подземелье без возможности архивирования.  
  
— Тебе правда надо остановиться, — по его шутливому голосу было ясно: он не хочет, чтобы Виктор прекращал. — Я рад, что ты не злишься.  
  
      Никифоров поднял бровь.  
  
— Почему я должен?  
  
— Я… ну, я не хочу, чтобы ты думал…  
  
      Виктор дал ему подобрать слова. Он знал, что мысль о его расстройстве лежала в основе обеспокоенного звонка Эроса. Не впервой сознание Эроса отвлекалось от очевидного вывода: он нравился Виктору.  _Очень_. Со дня, когда он получил звонок, который заставил в его горле появиться комок от сдавленных всхлипов на другом конце провода, он искал знаки. Он хранил на Kindle несколько книг для справки и старался давать максимально прозрачные намёки.  
  
      Это не было не единственное, что он знал о жизни Эроса. За года они сыграли во много игр с двадцатью вопросами, просьба, которую Виктор был более чем счастлив выполнить. Если что-то заставляло его чувствовать комфортно, Виктор был готов это дать.  
  
      Разговор прервался на неловкой паузе, которая была прервана самым успокаивающим голосом Виктора:  
  
— Я никогда не буду тобой раздражён, знаешь ведь? Я говорил тебе, что твоё присутствие рядом делает меня счастливым. Я имел…  _имею_ ввиду, каждое слово. К тому же ванная пустая и пиздец холодная, так что я был бы не против, если бы ты присоединился ко мне, если тебя не беспокоит близость полной дегенератов комнаты.  
  
      За нервным бормотанием, слишком низким, чтобы Виктор мог понять его, последовал чудесный искренний смех.  
  
— Ты правда балуешь меня.  
  
— И близко нет, — Никифоров посмотрел на чаты. — Чёрт, ты разве не должен сейчас стримить?  
  
— Сейчас пойду. Ты всё равно лучшая компания, — слова звучали так мягко, что Виктор точно будет спотыкаться на пустом месте каждый раз, когда будет вспоминать это.  
  
— Признателен.  
  
      Они оба рассмеялись. Виктор слушал тяжёлое дыхание Эроса и думал, зачем он пытался пересилить себя. Ответ был намного сильнее любого внутриигрового воскрешения.  
  
— Твоё присутствие рядом тоже делает меня счастливым, Виктор. Спасибо.  
  
— Почему ты меня благодаришь?  
  
       _«Я должен благодарить тебя. Ты и правда не имеешь понятия, насколько ты любим, да?»_  
  
      Последовавший ответ был простым и искренним:  
  
— Ты уже знаешь, почему.  
  
Виктор погрузился в ванную, окончательно растаяв.  
  
— Мне нравится это отсутствие барьеров. Правда нравится.

 

* * *

 

 

**От: GamerLevelEros**  Авг 30  
Посмотри, что сегодня пришло.!  
  
      Виктор мгновенно разблокировал телефон, переводя взгляд с ноутбука на маленький экран, когда он был занят чтением деловых писем. После того, как картинка Эроса загрузилась, он упал на кровать, абсолютно шокированный. С его губ сорвался длинный хрип, похожий на предсмертный. Он мог проснуться в любой момент и столкнуться с более обескураживающим потоком писем и длинным рабочим днём перед стримом.  _Это сон. Это должен быть сон._  Ему было интересно, какой он совершил акт доброй воли, чтобы настолько увеличить свою удачу, но вот она, фотография Эроса в полный рост со спины, прямо перед его глазами. Эрос стоял лицом к замысловатому рабочему столу, свет проникал через огромные окна, окружавшие его, и создавал самую волшебную игру света и тени, которую Виктор когда-либо видел. Он был хорошо сложен, очень хорошо, на самом деле. ( _Эта. Задница._ ) Виктор сглотнул. Лонгслив, часть ежемесячного специального издания от GA для предстоящего конвента, плотно обтягивал мышцы Эроса, спина была также украшена именем Виктора и его гейм-тегом. Рукава были закатаны до локтей, и Никифоров мог видеть тату в минималистском стиле на предплечье (он не мог понять рисунок полностью, и выяснит это потом). Небрежно взъерошенные волосы завершали картину, и Виктор определённо  _не_ пускал слюни в подушку.  
  
      Эрос  _никогда_ не присылал подобные фото. Никифоров серьёзно думал о её удалении, стереть данные с телефона и уничтожить чёртову технику справедливости ради. Степень доверия была поразительно большой.  
  
 **От: GamerLevelEros**  Авг 30  
Так.?  
  
 **Кому: GamerLevelEros**  Авг 30  
Твои волосы охуенные  
  
      С его губ сорвался раздаржённый «аргх», и он уставился на собственные пальцы в неверии.  _«Лонгслив, придурок. Он спрашивает тебя о лонгсливе.»_  
  
 **От: GamerLevelEros**  Авг 30  
Спасибо, думаю… :)  
  
 **Кому: GamerLevelEros**  Авг 30  
Он выглядит круто. Лонгслив в смысле  
  
 **От: GamerLevelEros**  Авг 30  
:)  
  
 **Кому: GamerLevelEros**  Авг 30  
 ~~Всё выглядит круто. Всё~~  
 ~~Твой зад, спасите меня, пожалуйста~~  
 ~~Ты пообедаешь со мной в ноябре?~~  
 ~~Ты будешь обедать со мной на протяжении всей жизни?~~  
 ~~сТОЙ ВИКТОР ТЫ ОБЕЩАЛ СЕБЕ НЕ ДЕЛАТЬ ЭТОГО~~  
 ~~Я ХОЧУ ПОЦЕЛОВАТЬ ТЕБя~~  
Спасибо тебе за это. Клянусь, фото не покинет пределы моего телефона  
  
 **От: GamerLevelEros**  Авг 30  
Никогда так не думал :)  
  
      Юри чувствовал присутствие Пхичита за своим плечом.  
  


 

* * *

 

 

— Виктору от этого  _плохо_.  
  
— Всё ещё не могу поверить, что отправил это, — выдохнул Юри, частично игнорируя высказывание друга. Он должен был паниковать. Это была бы закономерная реакция на фото, теперь сохранённое у Виктора на телефоне, но он не мог чувствовать что-то ещё, кроме правильности этого поступка. В промежуточные недели после их памятного звонка Юри хранил голос Виктора как самое ценное. Милый русский не делал ничего, лишь относился к Юри с огромным уважением и заботой, и постепенно Кацуки начал отвечать ему тем же. Это был единственный способ, по его мнению, как он мог проявить себя. Именно то,  _что_ он выражал, потому что, ну, слова были не совсем для Юри.  
  
      Мало волнения было не единственным сюрпризом для Юри. Между обновлением сайта, информацией о квалификационном турнире перед конвентом, связи с действующими и возможными спонсорами, стримами, университетом и сном (о боже,  _сном_ ) он думал, что первые за несколько недель чувствовал самый прекрасный всплеск спокойствия по всему уставшему телу. И этот всплеск растягивал время как что-то непостоянное и замедлял его, грея фактом:  _Виктор считает его волосы красивыми_.  
  
— Давно пора, по моему мнению, — поддразнил Пхичит, прогуливаясь по их гостиной с айпадом в руке. — Ладно, сконцентрируйся на ещё пять минут. У нас есть ещё несколько дел, с которыми надо разобраться.  
  
— Прости-прости. Мы говорили о встречах на конвенте?  
  
— Я запланировал две, по одной на день. Оборудование и продукция, соответственно. Нормально так будет?  
  
      Юри кивнул, открывая буррито, которое Пхичит положил перед ним ранее.  
  
— Более чем. У кого-то из них были перед этим проблемы с неразглашением?  
  
— Нет, у кого были, тех я убрал из списка, — Пхичит скис. — Ты думаешь, можно подумать, люди недостаточно знакомы со мной, чтобы не быть такими настойчивыми в требованиях.  
  
      Юри фыркнул. Имя «Пхичит Чуланонт» было достаточно известным, чтобы делать такие ошибки новичков.  
  
— Если они ещё не знают, что твоя марка «отъебитесь» постоянна, у меня нет интереса работать с ними, — Юри наклонился к ноутбуку на кофейном столике, медленно жуя.  
— Окей. Убери из календаря октябрьский стрим с бесплатной раздачей. Мой личный благотворительный стрим и ивент быстрого прохождения с Виктором в сентябре и октябре соответственно, могут остаться.  
  
— Очевидно, — закатил глаза Пхичит, и Юри покраснел. — У меня есть на примете спонсоры для двадцатичетырёхчасового стрима после конвента. Бесплатная раздача была бы очень вовремя.  
  
— Отлично! Мне передали несколько лутбоксов конвента, так что стрим должен пройти очень хорошо.  
  
      Пхичит посмотрел на него, и Юри увидел нехарактерную нерешительность в его чертах лица.  
  
— Это покрывает всё до ноября. Я думал, что какой-нибудь тайм-аут в декабре пойдёт нам на пользу. Как считаешь?  
  
      Юри сияюще улыбнулся.  
  
— Согласен. Думаю, лучше в Вегасе.  
  
      Пхичит подался к нему, благодарно его обнимая.  
  
— Блять, ДА! Честно, я думал, что мне придётся потратить неделю на то, чтобы уговорить тебя на отпуск. Как твой менеджер я очень тобой горд, Юри!  
  
— А как мой лучший друг?  
  
— Я рад, что Виктор имеет на тебя влияние, в любом случае, — усмехнулся Пхичит. — Это экономит моё драгоценное время и позволяет сосредоточиться на работе, а не на вытаскивании твоей головы из твоего же зада.  
  
— Ты жесток. Спасибо.  
  
— Кстати об этом, мне стоит включать дополнительную встречу  _поздним вечером_  в последний день конвента?  
  
      Юри тут же выронил буррито, голос дрожал. Фото — это одно, но лицом к лицу? С  _Виктором Никифоровым_?  
  
— Эм… Я-я не решил ещё.  
  
— Ммммх… — всё, что ответил Пхичит. Юри занялся едой, стук сердца отдавался в ушах. Вокруг конвента строились теории, особенно учитывая его присутствие там. Хэштег  _#заставьтеэтодерьмослучиться_  был главным в твиттерах Юри и Виктора. Это не беспокоило бы Кацуки, если бы Виктор не опирался на подобные комментарии. Виктор был абсолютно почтительным, давая понять: он поддержит любое решение @ _gamer_eros_ , которое для того будет комфортным. Юри чувствовал себя нехорошо, участвуя в этом; он не был достоин Виктора. Мужчина тратил огромное количество своего времени, чтобы заставить Кацуки улыбаться. Ни одно сообщение не оставалось без ответа, вне зависимости от часовых поясов. И того, что Юри знал о напряжённом графике Виктора, хватало, чтобы понять: у того были силы на взаимодействие с хейтерами. Это было жутко.  
  
      Юри пролистал переписку с Виктором до авантюры, созданной навыками фотографа Пхичита. Вопрос был простым, как квестовый указатель на карте: был ли он готов также рискнуть своей личностью ради Виктора?

 

* * *

 

 

**GAria_VNikiforov**  @gavnikiforov — Сент 27  
Стрим 24ч сегодня! @gacgiacometti & @gambabicheva присоединятся на краткое время!  
  
 **GAria_VNikiforov**  @gavnikiforov — Сент 27  
Также если у вас вопросы о @gamer_eros, относящиеся к конвенту, можете сыпать остроумием без стеснения (вы знаете, кто вы)  
  
 **Boostio**  @tatman_1 — Сент 27  
@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov Дружеское напоминание: эти легенды ничего нам не должны. Хватит изводить их  
  
 **Theoneandonlyyen**  @alesandraf — Сент 27  
@gamer_eros Твоя фан-база любит тебя! Мы тебя прикроем на стриме <3  
  
 **Ramen_Wizard**  @friendofnoodles — Сент 27  
@gamer_eros Извиняемся за поведение идиотов. Пожалуйста, не уходи, семпай!  
  
 **GamerLevelEros**  @gamer_eros — Сент 27  
Я никуда не ухожу, ребят, успокойтесь :) И ты, @gavnikiforov

 

* * *

 

 

**Кому: Виктор**  Окт 19  
Прости за неудобства. Этот засранец вышел за рамки  
  
 **От: Виктор**  Окт 19  
У меня было хуже. Поверь  
  
 **От: Виктор**  Окт 19  
Каждый использует это как возможность попрактиковаться в остроумии. Мила выигрывает, как по мне  
  
 **От: Виктор**  Окт 19  
Хмм, ты долго печатаешь. Пожалуйста, перестань беспокоиться  
  
      Юри, на самом деле, не беспокоился. Он  _тосковал_. Конвент был через две недели, и ему не было похуй на троллей. Он представлял: всё, что они говорили, было достаточно солёным для «маргариты» или текилы, последняя была со вкусом Виктора.  
  
 **Кому: Виктор**  Окт 19  
 ~~Ты пообедаешь со мной после конвента?~~  
 ~~Меня зовут Юри. Юри Кацуки… и я Джеймс Бонд во время простоя БЛЯТЬ~~  
 ~~Помнишь тот клиентский звонок? Это был я бтв~~  
 ~~Думаю, ты восхитительный. Я хотел бы поцеловаться~~  
 ~~Почему БЛЯТЬ ЭТО ТАК ТЯЖЕЛО АДОПРДАОПРДОПРАВД~~  
 ~~Я ФАКТИЧЕСКИ САМЫЙ ТУПОЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК НА ЗЕМЛЕ ГОСПОДИ БЛЯДСКИЙ БОЖЕ~~  
Я ценю, что ты терпишь всё это. Это очень  ~~приятно~~ мило с твоей стороны  
  
 **Кому: Виктор**  Окт 19  
Ты не обязан. Я тебе обязан.  
  
 **От: Виктор**  Окт 19  
Я не «терплю это». У меня нет терпения для троллей, особенно когда они обращаются к дорогим мне людям  
  
 **От: Виктор**  Окт 19  
И ты можешь помочь выбраться мне в Топ 500 в качестве оплаты :)  
  
 **Кому: Виктор**  Окт 19  
 ~~Почему ты такой охуенно восхитительный???~~  
 ~~Ты мне нравишься~~  
 ~~Ты мне правда нравишься~~  
 ~~Я тАКОЙ ТУПОЙ БЛЯ!~~  
Договорились :) Спасибо, Виктор  
  
 **От: Виктор**  Окт 19  
Всегда пожалуйста :) Как прошёл твой день?

 

* * *

 

 

Поездка в Hilton Anaheim была сама по себе событием, окружённым очень громкими и буйными коллегами. Джей-Джей и Минами дрались за оптимальный игровой плейлист, музыка менялась от оркестровой к оптимистичному ретро прошлых лет, восхитительному темпу приключений, душевному спокойствию открытого мира. Это смешение жанров было заразительным, и Юри легко втянулся в это, разговаривая с Лео громким голосом, когда они оба пытались игнорировать действия своего водителя и его настоятельный дробовик.  
  
      Пхичит был не так далеко, оставив ему несколько голосовых сообщений с новостями обновления стрима и спонсорские вопросы. Виктор тоже бомбардировал его фото, прибыв за день до этого, и в итоге Юри убрал телефон в карман, заваленный всем этим. Ему надо было думать о растущей дрожи в конечностях и собрать всё своё спокойствие в кулак, потому что завтра, когда начнётся безумие, оно ему понадобится (и он говорил не о работе).  
  
      Этот уикенд обещал быть наполненным солнцем, и многие собрались в огромном внутреннем дворе здания, где проходил конвент, люди сидели на ступеньках, вокруг фонтана по центру — самого популярного места, чтобы сесть и отдохнуть. И толпа только сгущалась, все стремились занять места около огромных баннеров, делали селфи. Холл отеля был наполнен разнообразными звуками и языками, так или иначе связанными с видеоиграми. Юри погрузился в это (даже учитывая, что был расстроен недостатком серебряного), негромко общаясь с коллегами, пока они шли к ресепшену.  
  
      Пхичит прибыл, когда Юри закончил регистрироваться, и его сразу же узнали сотрудники и участники. Кацуки с гордостью смотрел, как его друг наворачивал круги, в итоге достигая его группы, обращаясь к Джей-Джею, как и всегда.  
  
— Рад вас снова видеть, ребята. Спасибо за помощь в последнем месяце, — Пхичит пожал каждому руку, включая Юри.  
  
— Это может быть не по теме, но скажи GamerLevelEros, что мы все ждём обновлений, — попросил Кацуки. — В мужчине слишком много загадки.  
  
      Джей-Джей вздохнул.  
  
— Сдержанность века.  
  
— Не будь таким грубым, чел, — фыркнул Минами. — Мы просто большие фанаты его работы, Пхичит.  
  
      Чуланонт с сочувствием улыбнулся.  
  
— О, он знает. Поглядывайте на твиттер, — он перевёл взгляд слева от них. — Простите. Меня призвали.  
  
      Все повернулись к Виктору Никифорову, который настойчиво махал Пхичиту. О боже.  _О боже, о боже, о боже._  Чувствуя, что ноги его предают, Юри опёрся о стойку ресепшена так незаметно, как мог. Юри видел Виктора лично до этого на прошлых ивентах, но блять, мужчина всё ещё был таким  _настойчивым_. Никифоров был обычно одет, обтягивающие джинсы обрисовывали определённые изгибы, фирменная куртка его гильдии была накинута поверх игровой футболки. Голубые глаза сверкали подобно океану под солнцем, подчёркнутые платиновыми волосами, улыбка была более оживляющей, чем любой отвар аптекаря. Господи Иисусе, никому нельзя быть таким сексуальным так рано утром.  
  
      Когда Пхичит направился к Виктору, глаза русского необъяснимо нашли глаза Юри (ну, Юри  _таращился_ ). Он сглотнул и приветственно кивнул, получив в ответ дружелюбную улыбку, затем Никифоров перевёл своё внимание на Пхичита. Когда Юри наконец добрался до своей комнаты, он упал в кровать с полным унижения стоном.

 

* * *

 

 

**GamerLevelEros**  @gamer_eros — Ноя 3  
@thekingandthegamer Привет мир! pic.twitter.com/Efb90ZhEfX  
 _ГИФ — Счастливый танец_  
  
 **Phichit Chulanont**  @thekingandthegamer — Ноя 3  
@gamer_eros Добро пожаловать в безумие  
 _ГИФ — Дай пять_  
  
 **GAria_GPopovich**  @gagpapovich — Ноя 3  
@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov @thekingandthegamer ЭТО НА ГРАНИ ПЫТОК ТЕПЕРЬ!  
  
 **GAria_YPlisetsky**  @gayplisetsky — Ноя 3  
@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov @thekingandthegamer Вырежьте нас мы вялые боже  
  
 **PCMstrRace**  @gregory_h — Ноя 3  
@gamer_eros @thekingandthegamer Блять ребята…  
  
 **KyloZen**  @mrroboto — Ноя 3  
@gamer_eros @thekingandthegamer Пощады ПОЖАЛУЙСТА  
  
 **TheRealMVP**  @iamgroot — Ноя 3  
@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov @thekingandthegamer Мы в деле! #заставьтеэтодерьмослучиться pic.twitter.com/Fub70XhGfJ

 

* * *

 

 

Этаж, где проходил конвент, был базаром игрового веселья, какофонией гиков, одетых в элегантные косплей-костюмы, увлекательными разговорами о новых расширениях и открытиях, внутриигровой экономике и политических последствиях войны с ИИ и большим количеством панелей, арт-выставок и эксклюзивного мерча. Все любимые Виктором вещи были собраны в одном удобном месте.  
  
      Ну, все, кроме  _одной_ (не то чтобы Виктор когда-либо был рядом с Эросом, но он знал: неважно, где они были, важно, что они просто  _были_ рядом).  
  
      Он осматривал пространство слева, переводя взгляд со стоявшей там замысловатой статуи на свой телефон. Он был в конференц-зале Анахейма достаточно раз, чтобы хорошо запомнить его план и понять, что Эрос достаточно близко к нему.  
  
— Виктор, ты свернешь шею, — подтолкнул его в рёбра Юрий, и Никифоров опасно покачнулся, сохраняя баланс на цыпочках и вытягивая голову над гостями конвента. — Я уверен, он сделал это фото несколько часов назад. Он не идиот. Плюс ты не знаешь, как он выглядит.  
  
      Виктор надул губы и последовал за своим братом к одному из их спонсоров, который их искал, когда ему пришло сообщение от Эроса.  
  
 **Кому: GamerLevelEros**  Ноя 3  
Как твоя спина?  
  
 **От: GamerLevelEros**  Ноя 3  
Отлично. Я был сильно расстроен в прошлом году, когда пропустил конвент. Сильно скучал по нему  
  
 **Кому: GamerLevelEros**  Ноя 3  
Ты меня видел?  
  
 **От: GamerLevelEros**  Ноя 3  
Много раз :) Стенд Intel, стенд Cоrsair, подготовка твоей команды к турниру…  
  
 **Кому: GamerLevelEros**  Ноя 3  
Так… ты рядом. Хорошо :)  
  
 **От: GamerLevelEros**  Ноя 3  
:) В этом году никакого косплея?  
  
 **Кому: GamerLevelEros**  Ноя 3  
Я хотел, но эти бизнес-обязательства, Мила и Гоша завтра восполнят эту нехватку  
  
 **Кому: GamerLevelEros**  Ноя 3  
 ~~Ты мне доверяешь?~~  
 ~~ОКЕЙ ГЛУПЫЙ ВОПРОс Виктор, конечно, он доверяет~~  
 ~~Ты ВЗРОСЛЫЙ ЧЕЛ ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ЭТО СДЕЛАТЬ~~  
 ~~Нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет я слабый кусок д…~~  
Я могу попросить кое-что?  
  
 **От: GamerLevelEros**  Ноя 3  
Конечно!  
  
 **Кому: GamerLevelEros**  Ноя 3  
Продолжай смотреть на меня всё оставшееся время конвента…?  
  
 **От: GamerLevelEros**  Ноя 3  
Я думал, это и так понятно  
  
 **Кому: GamerLevelEros**  Ноя 3  
:)

 

* * *

 

 

**GamerLevelEros**  @gamer_eros — Ноя 4  
Уверен, что после конвента я сяду на диету. Очень рекомендую рваную свинину #ЛА #уличнаяеда pic.twitter.com/Sfg20LhQf  
 _ГИФ — Даже Не Сумасшедший_  
  
 **GAria_VNikiforov**  @gavnikiforov — Ноя 4  
@gamer_eros Я тоже рекомендую! #ням  
  
      Юри предложил двум руководителям попрощаться и растянулся в кресле маленького конференц-зала, когда они ушли. Это была звёздная пара, разговоры с которыми четверть времени фильтровались. Юри просто был счастлив менее формальной обстановке, чем было вчера, потому что, судя по пиздецу в соц.сетях, его и Виктора, Кацуки не был единственный, кто  _наблюдал_ за кем-то.  
  
      Юри вздохнул. Он отвлёкся от мыслей о Викторе во время успешной встречи, но теперь у него вновь не было работы, и мысли вновь стали одолевать его. Он следил за линией одежды игры этой компании с тех пор, когда они только появились год назад, и был рад стать их представителем. Его лицо могло этого не показывать, но он был готов поклясться, что так и было.  
  
      Просьбу Виктора было несложно выполнять, и Юри держал его в поле зрения каждый раз, когда они оказывались рядом. Единственной проблемой было сохранять приличие во взгляде, особенно с таким большим количеством коллег около него. Существовало одно простое решение, и Юри это знал, но он не мог отправить одно из той сотни сообщений, которую он отправил за последние два дня. Следить за Виктором издалеко было пиздецки нервно.  
  
— Юри?  
  
— Чёрт, прости, — моргнул Кацуки. — Что ты сказал?  
  
— Это пойдёт хорошо, — Пхичит убрал айпад в рюкзак. — Ты их очаровал с того момента, когда сказал «Привет». Мы можем официально анонсировать стрим после конвента, что думаешь?  
  
— Звучит идеально. Я должен был спросить это раньше, но ты мог бы дважды проверить, будут ли они так же охотно… угх… будут ли они охотно… есл...  _блять_ , — Юри замолчал, толкнув телефон через стол к Пхичиту. — Я сдаюсь.  
  
      Короткое видео в инстаграмме Виктора, в котором он крутил созданный Милой косплейный крафт, выглядя расслабленным и сфокусированным, когда он прокрутил цельную длину дерева в идеальном нападающем движении, делая рывок вперёд-назад, заставило Юри дёрнуться во всех неправильных местах. Видео закончилось тем, как Виктор, покраснев и рассмеявшись, подмигнул в камеру. Кацуки было нужно лечение.  _Плохо_.  
  
      Пхичит покачал головой, и Юри знал, что свою жалость в этот раз он не получит.  
  
— Как твой менеджер, советую тебе написать ему. Как твой друг, советую тебе  _немедленно, блять, позвонить ему_.  
  
— Я не могу! — заскулил Юри. — Он, наверно, уже думает, что я за ним слежу. Посмотри на него, Пхичит, я никак не могу с этим бороться. А что насчёт последствий? Он живёт открыто, и я не готов жить также. Я отказываюсь портить ему выходные, заставляя его делать сложный выбор или не оправдывая его ожид…  
  
      Когда Чуланонт наклонился к нему и прошептал «успокойся», Юри отметил своё быстрое сердцебиение и слегка затруднённое дыхание.  
  
— Я не хочу разочаровать его, — подвёл итог Кацуки через несколько минут. Они покинули комнату, держа друг друга за руки.  
  
— Невозможно. Ты можешь предпочесть грузу большее количество убийств, и он всё равно будет считать тебя лучшим лучником в мире.  
  
      Юри смущённо улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты так смущаешь, Пхичит.  
  
— Да ладно, у нас осталось всего пара часов, так что давай потратим их с пользой. Мы можем справиться с романтической частью этого приключения в другой раз, и, поверь мне, Виктор поймёт.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
      И Юри понимал это, даже если сожаление выталкивало его с карты с дразнящей точностью.

 

* * *

 

 

**GAria_VNikiforov**  @gavnikiforov — Ноя 4  
GА проводят трансляцию в инстаграме во время афтерпати в 9! Напитки готовы…!  
  
      Виктор опубликовал пост с уязвлённым вздохом. В твиттере так много всего происходило, и везде был тег @ _gamer_eros._ В связи с этим весь его профиль был наполнен грустью, разными вариантами плачущих гифок от фанатов и депрессивными мемами, которые заполнили его уведомления. Он не мог не общаться в тишине своего номера. У него никогда не было ожиданий, но…  
  
       _«Нет, Виктор. Ты должен доверять ему. Если он не готов, это нормально. Не будь таким человеком. Он даёт тебе больше, чем, как ты думал, он мог бы.»_  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, он собрал весь позитив, который мог, повышая свою решимость до конца дня. Фото, доверенное ему Эросом, было его спасением, и Виктор любовался им, захватив с собой портативную зарядку и ключ от номера, чтобы вернуться в конференц-зал. Он абсолютно проигнорировал звонок с неизвестного номера, который нарушил его концентрацию, и продолжал так делать ещё три раза с хмурым выражением лица.  
  
      Мелодия звонка проиграл ещё два раза, прежде чем любопытство взяло своё.  
  
— Да? — ответил он, немного жёстче, чем собирался.  
  
— Виктор. Что ты отдашь, чтобы сегодня встретиться с GamerLevelEros?


	3. Foolproof Love Letter Scheme

**_Четыре года назад_**  
  
      Было в арсенале Юри несколько приятных вещей для отдыха, начиная абсурдом ( _«Сатурн 3? Ночной полёт?_  Юри, сколько ещё подобных фильмов ты соберёшь? Они такие отвратительные,» — регулярно сетовал Пхичит) и заканчивая «для этого необходимо десять ключей и твоя душа» («Юри, что за нестандартное сокровище спрятано в твоём шкафу?» — «Я, эм, собираю сувениры от людей, которых я убил.» — «Конечно, ты, шельма.»). Он играл с командой не так часто, как мог бы, но ночь была создана для свободного времяпрепровождения, потому что ещё одна секунда в постели — и он превратился бы в полного антагониста. Годы спустя он будет ссылаться на «этот надоедливый грипп» в качестве причины выпадения из общества.  
  
      Это были насыщенные три дня. Буквально. Его кости ломило, а тело было детонатором, ожидавшим активации, но ничто не раздражало Кацуки больше, чем заложенный нос. Если бы это было возможно, он бы лучше заменил это чем-нибудь более лёгким. Как-то ни было, он застрял с красным сопливым носом, и он будет проклят, если проведёт последние часы своего дня рождения запертым в своей комнате.  
  
      Рейс Пхичита из Тайланда, к сожалению, задерживали, и он уже несколько раз звонил, чтобы извиниться и проверить его. Будучи всё ещё заторможенным от таблеток, на проявление заботы на расстоянии Юри мог только кивать и тяжело вздыхать. Пхичит хорошо понимал, что Кацуки, возможно, не запомнил ничего из его слов, но они оба знали, как сильно заботились друг о друге в подобных ситуациях.  
  
— Юри, почему ты не в постели? — ругался Пхичит.  
  
      Гнездо из свежевыстиранных одеял окружало Юри, сидевшего на диване, как и форт из подушек, собранных со всей квартиры, ноутбук Кацуки опасно балансировал на одной из них, японец в руках держал огромное ведёрко дульсе де лече.  
  
— Диван тоже место для отдыха.  
  
— А, хах. Ты обедал?  
  
      Юри посмотрел на кремовый десерт.  
  
— Думаю, это тоже относится к еде.  
  
      Пхичит вздохнул.  
  
— Я ничего не буду спрашивать в этот раз. Просто не забывай пить таблетки и хорошо отдыхай ночью. Много воды, помнишь? И, пожалуйста, закажи завтра что-нибудь твёрдое. Тебе нужна пища.  
  
— Да, мам.  
  
— Ещё раз с днём рождения. Извини, что всё так вышло. Ненавижу, когда ты вынужден быть один в квартире.  
  
— Всё хорошо, это не твоя вина, — Юри закашлялся, затем снял очки, чтобы вытереть глаза. — Отметим, когда вернёшься.  
  
— Ладно, я пару раз ещё тебе позвоню, когда у меня будет время. Постарайся не потерять чувство времени, когда будешь смотреть ночной стрим Виктора.  
  
      Пхичит сбросил звонок прежде, чем Юри смог опротестовать то, как легко были открыты его мотивы. Ну ладно. Он и так пропустил все стримы Виктора на этой неделе, и пропускать ещё один, посвящённый шестимесячной подписке Виктора на его канал GamerLevelEros Twitch, Юри не собирался. Кацуки понятия не имел, чего мог глава Grand Aria хотеть от него, но тот проводил так много времени на стримах японца, что его было невозможно игнорировать. Юри, в свою очередь, затаился. Старался. Простуду можно было расценивать как благословение, потому что его организм слишком был занят болезнью, чтобы смущаться от того, как билось его сердце, когда Виктор запускал стрим.  
  
— Добро пожаловать, ну… — Виктор зевнул и потянулся, поправляя гарнитуру с однобокой усмешкой. — Простите. Как вы сегодня? Поездка отдела кадров GA была огромным успехом, так что, естественно, мы все были лишены сна. Огромное спасибо всем, кто помогал и участвовал. Единственной причиной, по которой мы затягиваем с результатами, является огромное количество желающих, с которым нам необходимо работать. Коммьюнити никогда не перестанет радовать меня…  
  
      Юри шмыгнул носом с улыбкой, глупая ошибочная вещь, опиравшаяся на тёплые костяшки пальцев. Голос Виктора мог быть музой любого барда. И ночь могла стать долгожданным лекарством от болезни.  
  
— Сегодня День Отклонений! Вы все голосовали, и, видимо, все мои зрители хотят меня кинуть в поток эмоций сегодня, — Виктор включил свою PS3, глядя на свой чат с дружелюбной улыбкой. — О, я всеми руками за постапокалиптичные игры, но что-то мне подсказывает, что дела для Джоэла и Элли не пойдут хорошо. Честное предупреждение перед моим началом, чат, избегайте спойлеров и подсказок, что и как делать. Вас заблокируют в чате или забанят, на усмотрение моих модераторов.  
  
      Юри ухитрился поставить мороженое на край стола, после чего лёг головой на подушку, тихо слушая Виктора, который начал проходить первый акт признанной экшн-адвенчуры. Японец наслаждался комментариями, которые произносились с очевидным русским акцентом, полные напряжения из-за игры. Мрачная атмосфера превратила челюсть Виктора в суровую линию, и Юри не мог вспомнить, видел ли он когда-либо в своей жизни что-то более исключительное. Ни в повторении генетических уровней, ни в игровом дизайне, нигде.  
  
— Кстати, чат, кто-то из вас знает, чувствует ли GamerLevelEros себя лучше? Он сегодня не стримит, и его твиттер неестественно молчалив.  
  
      Юри моргнул, упоминание его гейм-тега подобно невидимым нитям заставило его подняться. Взгляд Виктора переместился на болтовню чата, и на несколько секунд Виктор явно стал…  _грустным_?  
  
— Хммм, так нет. А Пхичит путешествует? Чёрт.  
  
      Юри коснулся своего лба. Такая же температура, судя по всему. Может, в микстуре от кашля было что-то дополнительное? Что-то, что заставило его услышать беспокойство в голосе Виктора. На стриме. Перед тысячами зрителей.  
  
— Пошлите ему любовь, ладно, чат? У него длинные дни в последний месяц.  
  
 **(Модератор)(Однолетний подписчик)**  GAria_CGiacometti:  _Скажи ему сам_  
  
— Я уже, — сказал Виктор без паузы. — Он не ответил ни на что в последнем твите.  
  
 **(Модератор)(Однолетний подписчик)**  GAria_CGiacometti:  _Не то чтобы ты следил за этим_  
  
— Разве ты не должен заниматься модерацией, Крис?  
  
 **(Модератор)(Однолетний подписчик)**  GAria_CGiacometti:  _Это бесконечно веселее, да, чат?_  
  
      Зрители Виктора, к смущению и удивлению Юри, начали явно дразниться. От « _Будь более очевидным, Никифоров_ » до « _Как ты влюбился в того, кого никогда не видел_ » или « _Ребят, а если GamerLevelEros смотрит, это было бы круто! Не для Виктора, его жажда не знает границ…_ »; было много подобных всевозможных милых выпадов. Даже более очаровательным было то, каким взволнованным стал Виктор. Юри ущипнул себя за руку и взвизгнул. Так это  _не_ сон.  
  
      Не было необходимости объяснять его следующий поступок. Ничто не считалось способным стереть месяцы его смущения, приведшим к его действиям. Его нервы было нереально найти, когда он выбрался из одеял, подтягивая ноутбук ближе и делая несколько решающих кликов, подписываясь на канал Виктора в волнении неполных мыслей и одной явной —  _Какого чёрта я не делал это так долго?_  
  
— Чат, какого хрена это было?! — воскликнул Никифоров, вновь фокусируясь на игре. — Его дочь  _умерла_?! Я знал, что всё пойдёт к чертям… о, новый подписчик. Добро пожаловать, GamerLevelE…  
  
      Геймпад выпал из рук Виктора. Он смотрел. И смотрел. И его идеальная челюсть опустилась. И он смотрел.  
  
— Блять, чат, это реально? Это фейковый аккаунт? Секунду, мне надо это лишний раз проверить, — Виктор печатал, взглядом просматривая информацию, и в итоге он покачал головой с неверящим смешком. — Это правда он! Привет, GamerLevelEros! Как ты сегодня?  
  
      Юри посмотрел на Виктора, затем обвёл взглядом комнату, ища ответы на непредвиденный случай в узорах пастельных стен. Он только что был выбран на стриме самым сложным способом и получил улыбку ярче любого рассвета. В чате Виктора замелькало «ЛОЛ», когда он взял обратно геймпад, и Кацуки издал наполовину хриплый смешок, наполовину «какого хрена». Он понятия не имел, откуда взялась эта беспечность, но прежде чем японец смог себя спросить, он начал впервые писать в чат Виктора.  
  
 **(Подписчик)(Турбо)**  GamerLevelEros: @GAria_VNikiforov  _Привет, Виктор! Могло бы быть лучше, думаю. Эта простуда — пытка._  
  
      Чат Виктора атаковал его, и Юри был ошеломлён тем, что его узнали.  
  
 **(Шестимесячный подписчик)(Турбо)**  Popandlock:  _Ребят, это правда Эрос! Блядский боже!_  
  
 **(Подписчик)**  Drake_Nathan:  _Погодите-погодите, легенда ММОРПГ Эрос?_  
  
 **(Трёхмесячный подписчик)**  PressQToWin:  _Виктор покраснел, кто-нибудь, сделайте с этим дерьмом клип, пожалуйста!_  
  
 _(Модератор)(Годовой подписчик)_  GAria_MBabicheva:  _Что я пропустила? Что не так с Виктором? Что случилось с @GAria_CGiacometti?_  
  
 **(Трёхмесячный подписчик)(Турбо)**  Orpheus_Masterofstrings:  _Блять, это дерьмо реально? У нас теперь два папки?_  
  
 **(Подписчик)** GalaxyRanger69:  _Виктор.exe перестал работать, высылайте помощь_  
  
 **(Модератор)(Годовой подписчик)**  GAria_CGiacometti: @GAria_MBabicheva  _Подожди_  
  
 **(Подписчик)(Турбо)**  GamerLevelEros:  _Вау! Привет, чат :)_  
  
— Спасибо за подписку. Надеюсь, я тебя здесь ещё увижу, — светился Виктор, и Юри неожиданно стало лучше. — Ты уверен, что тебе не станет хуже от того, что ты так смотришь на экран компьютера?  
  
 **(Подписчик)(Турбо)**  GamerLevelEros: @GAria_VNikiforov  _Это мой отдых_  
  
 **(Подписчик)(Турбо)** GamerLevelEros: @GAria_VNikiforov  _Поверь, то, что я тебя слушаю, помогает мне с этой сраной простудой_  
  
— Ну, эм, — Виктор почесал свою шею сзади, смущённо (Юри  _определённо_ спал) улыбаясь. — Я постараюсь пройти эту игру так спокойно, как возможно, что явно нереально, учитывая жанр. Особые пожелания?  
  
      Следующее сообщение Юри заставит его проснуться с мыслью о собственном сумасшествии.  
  
 **(Подписчик)(Турбо)**  GamerLevelEros: @GAria_VNikiforov  _Можешь пожелать мне счастливого дня рождения…_  
  
— У тебя день рождения?! — Виктор нахмурился. — Чат, смена планов. С этого момента весь донат пойдёт на подарок для GamerLevelEros. Пишите здесь или в твиттере ваши идеи того, что хотите в него включить. И также пожелания… — Юри мог видеть, как в голове Никифорова вращались шестерёнки. — Что лучше обсуждать в личных сообщениях, не думаете?  
  
      Утром Юри также признал, что, да, он совершенно точно потерял чёртов разум.  
  
 **(Подписчик)(Турбо)**  GamerLevelEros: @GAria_VNikiforov  _Спой мне Happy Birthday на стриме, и я тебе позвоню в скайпе_  
  
      Чат взорвался « _Сделай это, пап!_ » и « _Чёрт, что сегодня происходит?_ ». Лицо Виктора было закрыто ладонями, и сердце Юри билось в груди как в клетке.  
  
— Заранее извини, Эрос. Не думаю, что я пел после старшей школы, и с тех пор это было строго в душе, — Виктор прочистил горло, щёки стали краснее. —  _Happy Birthday to you…_  
  
      Если бы Юри мог кричать без риска сорвать голос, он кричал бы, потому что Виктор Никифоров громко пел для него на стриме, и его голос был таким проникновенным, и ничто теперь не могло остановить его чат, который стал хаосом. Когда он закончил, то выглядел смущённым, и Юри не мог поверить, что Виктор послушал его, потворствуя его желанию посередине стрима.  
  
 **(Подписчик)(Турбо)**  GamerLevelEros: @GAria_VNikiforov  _Не понимаю, о чём ты. У тебя красивый голос_  
  
 **(Подписчик)(Турбо)**  GamerLevelEros: @GAria_VNikiforov  _Дай мне минуту. Надо найти свой телефон. Он зарыт где-то здесь_  
  
— К-конечно, — голос Виктора дрожал от шока. — Эм, чат? Может, засчитаем это как перерыв? Потому что не знаю, как насчёт вас, но у меня будет сердечный приступ.  
  
      Поиски телефона заняли достаточно времени, прежде чем Кацуки нашёл его. Было несколько пропущенных звонков от Пхичита.  
  
 **От: Пхичит**  Ноя 29  
ТЫ ПОДПИСАЛСЯ НА ВИКТОРА?! ОН ПЕЛ ТЕБЕ СЕРЕНАДУ НА СТРИМЕ?! МОЙ ТВИТТЕР НЕ СПРАВЛЯЕТСЯ С ЭТИМ! ОМФГ Я ОСТАВИЛ ТЕБЯ ОДНОГО НА ОДИН ЧАС #ГОРД  
  
 **От: Пхичит**  Ноя 29  
Ты уже собираешься ему звонить? Чел, я чертовски беспокоюсь посередине переполненного аэропорта!  
  
 **Кому: Пхичит**  Ноя 29  
Напомни, какой у него логин скайпа?  
  
 **От: Пхичит**  Ноя 29  
Я Н ЕМОГУ ДЫШАТЬ  
  
      Остальные пять сообщений были полны грамматических и пунктуационных ошибок, прежде чем Юри был вознаграждён логином Виктора. Заявка Юри была принята почти мгновенно, и он позвонил через несколько секунд. Кацуки слушал рингтон звонка Виктора на стриме, глядя, как мужчина смотрел с телефона на камеру в страхе, в ожидании ответа грызя ногти.  
  
— Д-да?  
  
— Привет, Виктор, — рука Юри крепко сжала подушку. — Ты же не думал, что я не сдержу слово?  
  
      Виктор вскочил с кресла и вскрикнул, когда наушники запутались в середине этого. Он сорвал гарнитуру с явным пренебрежением, выключил микрофон, а затем и камеру.  
  
 **(Модератор)(Годовой подписчик)** GAria_CGiacometti:  _Яркий пример мемов, создающих себя сами. Хоп-хоп, чат!_

 

* * *

 

 

_**Настоящее**_  
  
 **GAria_VNikiforov**  @gavnikiforov — Ноя 4  
GА проводят трансляцию в инстаграме во время афтерпати в 9! Напитки готовы…!  
  
— Разве я не должен быть сегодня около тебя? — усмехнулся Юри, прижимая телефон ухом к плечу, пока искал ключ от комнаты. Почему карманы не могут быть такими простыми, как слоты экипировки персонажей?  
  
— Что именно ты имеешь в виду? — Пхичит был полон озорства. — Тем не менее, мне надо встретиться с представителями некоторых гильдий, с которыми мне надо быть хотя бы частично трезвым. Работа прежде удовольствия, правильно?  
  
      Юри недоверчиво рассмеялся.  
  
— Помнишь Gamescon, прошедший пару лет назад? Того СЕО, которого ты опустил до уровня животного? Я потратил час на то, чтобы успокоить тебя  _прежде_ , чем ты втоптал бы его в грязь. Ты, возможно, отправил того человека в ад, и он не смог отвертеться от этого.  
  
— А, магические свойства водки. Виктор был бы горд.  
  
— Угх, — Юри наконец зашёл в номер и опёрся о дверь затылком в попытке отвлечься. — Ты же знаешь, что я буду наказан за свою тупость, да? Я упаду в бронзу до окончания сезона. Я никогда не смогу снова играть с Виктором. Я это чувствую.  
  
— Не драматизируй. Время ещё есть, — сказал Пхичит, и Юри был признателен ему за мягкость в голосе. — GA никуда не улетят до завтрашней ночи.  
  
      Юри обдумал совет. Необязывающая улыбка Виктора, подаренная ему в холле, была благословением, но Юри было интересно, как выглядела бы эта улыбка, если бы они были наедине. Будет ли она такой же, как когда Юри подписался на него? Стала ли она более личной, секретным кодом к их замечательным странным отношениям? Блять, если бы Юри был простужен, он бы не зацикливался на «почему», он бы зацикливался на «почему бы и нет».  
  
— Юри?  
  
— Мы всё ещё сегодня ужинаем вместе? — внезапно спросил Кацуки.  
  
      Пхичит сгладил внезапную смену темы:  
  
— Да, я тебе напишу, где встретимся. Сколько тебе надо времени?  
  
— Дай мне полчаса, — японец слишком агрессивно кинул обувь через всю комнату. — Мне правда надо помыться. Я весь покрыт конфетти после вручения приза за PvP-турнир.  
  
— Без проблем. Столик зарезервирован на семь, кафе недалеко. О, у них дресс-код, так что…  
  
Юри оглядел свой костюм.  
  
— Хорошо, что ты взял нужные вещи.

 

* * *

 

 

Юри выскользнул из-за угла, одетый в обычный льняной блейзер. Было странно чувствовать мягкую ткань с пуговицами после дня, проведённого в геймерской одежде, но одновременно Юри был доволен Пхичитом, который его успокоил.  
  
— Хорошая работа. Ты его гладил?  
  
      Юри пожал плечами.  
  
— Только чтобы не было помятости от перевозки. С очертаниями всё нормально?  
  
— Более чем! Вы выглядите очень лихо, мистер Кацуки, — восторженно сказал Чуланонт, и японец хлопнул его по плечу. Юри достал телефон, чтобы сменить режим, и пролистал оповещения с тяжёлым стоном. — Всё в порядке?  
  
— Да, — убедил его Юри. — Просто устал сильно. Фанаты принимают вещи намного лучше, чем я думал, но, боже, мои соц.сети просто убиты. Всё стало только хуже с тех пор, когда я твитнул о бесплатной раздаче после конвента.  
  
— Лутбоксы в этом году хороши. Этого достаточно, чтобы кого угодно заставить забыть об открытии личности GamerLevelEros.  
  
       _Не кого угодно._  Юри немного смутился, вспомнив сообщения Виктора. Они не общались несколько часов, и Кацуки знал, что не имеет права чувствовать себя удручённым, но он не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он считал, что проигнорировал Виктора в самый неподходящий момент. Это чувствовалось более непростительно, чем если бы он кинул своего тиммейта во время файта.  
  
— Я хорошо знаю, о чём ты думаешь, Юри, и говорил тебе раньше: Виктор поймёт.  
  
      Юри вышел из ступора и посмотрел на друга.  
  
— Я не… — полный несогласия взгляд заставил его прерваться. — Ладно, хорошо. Я не могу с этим справиться. Чувствую себя обманщиком.  
  
— Скажи мне вот что, — сказал Пхичит, задумчиво стуча пальцами, — если бы Виктор позвонил тебе прямо сейчас и попросил бы поужинать с ним, что бы ты ответил?  
  
      Сердце Юри застучало в его горле.  
  
— Да. Я бы сказал «да».  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что отсутствие наглости рушит всё, да?  
  
      Юри ковырнул пуговицы на своём пиджаке.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя обязанным скрывать мой секрет. Ему не нужен такой стресс.  
  
— Хмм. Как я и предполагал. Думаю, сегодня в обязательном списке должна быть выпивка.  
  
— Да.  
  
      Юри чувствовал себя обиженным, но последовал смене темы разговора. Достаточно скоро его разум был уже отвлечён от порывов сердца обсуждением конвента. Когда они зашли на пустую парковку Anaheim Packing District, их разговор о магазинах заставил желудок Юри заурчать от голода. Японец провёл короткое расследование в отеле, и, видимо, в великолепно отреставрированном здании проходил живой концерт, и обычное эклектическое разнообразие продавцов заботилось об изобилии еды. Юри избежал встречи с общепризнанными поставщиками вкусной еды, с которыми заключила контракт на время конвента его компания, но он не мог думать ни о чём, кроме как о том, чтобы бросить правильный обед из трёх блюд и вернуться к некоторым неплохим напиткам.  
  
— Это место выглядит полным веселья, — Юри отстегнул ремень безопасности с благодарной улыбкой. — Хороший выбор, Пхичит, — его друг не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр, кроме его губ, которые явно боролись с чем-то смешным. — Что ты делаешь?  
  
      Улыбка, направленная на него, не была совсем дерьмовой, но блеск в глазах Чуланонта заставил Юри вспотеть.  
  
— Я должен тебя покинуть.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что тебя снаружи ждёт Виктор.  
  
—  _Что?!_

* * *

 

**_Двумя часами ранее_**  
  
— Виктор. Что ты отдашь, чтобы встретиться сегодня с GamerLevelEros?  
  
      Виктор остановился на полушаге и удивился мысленному оповещению, в то время как вопрос женщины затягивался вокруг его шеи подобно удавке; тот момент, когда не можешь найти босса уровня, когда музыка явно говорит о неминуемой опасности, и это было очень ярким сравнением с этим звонком.  
  
— Простите? — протянул Виктора, удивлённый тем, как ровно прозвучал его голос. — Кто это?  
  
— Кое-кто, кто хочет тебе предложить ранний подарок ко дню рождения. Местонахождение GamerLevelEros этим вечером должно быть тебе интересным.  
  
      Ну, она была права. Всё, что было связано с Эросом, интересовало Виктора, если, конечно, это было из надёжного источника, а не от женщины с подозрительной настойчивостью. Виктор не мог узнать голос. Это не из GA, не кто-то из его бизнес-партнёров, и это не тролль. Нет, её голос был слишком спокойным, слишком напористым. В нём была насмешка, будто это был прикол, чтобы осадить Виктора. Подобные попытки не злили его, впрочем. Его травля не имела никаких последствий. Травля Эроса, даже косвенная,  _имела_.  
  
— Вы ошиблись, — тон голоса Виктора опустился до нуля. — Вы можете проверить твиттер или любой другой наш аккаунт. У меня и Эроса есть возможность связываться друг с другом. Я уверен, он не будет сильно счастлив участию в этом третьего лица.  
  
— Оу, так ты уверен, что не хочешь изменить своё решение? В смысле, ты весь конвент выглядел как голодный щенок.  
  
— Ну, что могу сказать. Когда Вы будете проводить столько времени, сколько это делаю я, с самым прекрасным в мире пуделем, то будете такой же вымотанной, — приветливая ремарка Виктора была тонким льдом, под которым были пузырьки язвительной ярости. Весёлый смешок на другом конце провода посеял в нём сомнения.  
  
— Я точно знаю, где он сегодня будет, Виктор, вплоть до минуты. Уверена, ты легко сможешь найти его тату в толпе.  
  
 _Блять. Блять. Ох блять. Как она узнала о тату?_  Виктор закрыл свои глаза, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль.  _Она специально провоцирует тебя. Обвини её во вранье. Разберись с тем, что она знает, кто такой Эрос, позже._  
  
— Я пас, — выдохнул Виктор.  
  
      За этим последовал дразнящий свист.  
  
— Ну разве ты не рыцарь. Разве ты не хочешь взглянуть на него? Спойлер: за его улыбку можно умереть.  
  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы сказать мне, кто  _ты_? Мы можем выпить, может, поговорить о границах и походах нахуй.  
  
— Как насчёт того, что я размещу в твиттере его локацию? Потом мы можем поговорить о том, что меня не ёбет, и ты не мой босс.  
  
      Кулак Виктора врезался в стену, оставляя на ней трещину, а на костяшках царапины.  
— Оставь его в покое. Держись, блять, от н…  
  
       _Бип_. Звонок завершился. Виктор стиснул зубы, страх сменил ярость. Он быстро прошёлся по твиттеру, обновляя ленту, когда запрыгнул в лифт. Спуск вниз был подобен спуску в ад, и лобби было полно опасностей. Виктор опасливо оглядывался, нерешительно ступая. Это могло быть где угодно! Он двинулся к выходу, внимательно оглядывая окружение на наличие признаков присутствия Эроса.  
  
       _Ты обязан позвонить Пхичиту! Он должен знать об этом._  Виктор зарылся пальцами в волосы, пролистывая контакты и понимая, как сумбурно это будет звучать от него.  _А что, если он мне не поверит? Что, если он подумает, что я пытаюсь…_  
  
— Блять, простите… — внезапно столкнулся с кем-то Виктор. — Пхичит!  
  
— Воа! — Пхичит стабилизировал их обоих с широкой улыбкой. — Не волнуйся. Я тоже уставился в свой телефон, — от взгляда на Никифорова его улыбка побледнела. — Ты в порядке, Виктор? На тебе лица нет.  
  
— Ага. Я собирался позвонить тебе. Мы можем… — Виктор показал жестом предложение найти более укромный угол в холле, и Пхичит кивнул, последовав за ним. Когда они оказались наедине, он рассказал о звонке, голос дрожал от беспокойства. Выражение лица Пхичита становилось всё мрачнее, и Виктор отступил назад в попытке защиты.  
  
— Это не имеет ничего общего с встречей с Эросом, — закончил негромко Виктор. — Я не пытаюсь напугать тебя или заставить немедленно действовать.  
  
      Пхичит мгновенно отмёл идею.  
  
— Эрос знает тебя лучше, Виктор. Успокойся.  
  
— Откуда она может знать про тату, не зная, кто он такой?  
  
— Это удивительно, да.  
  
— Я привык к пранковым звонкам, но такого ещё не было, — продолжал волноваться Виктор, не замечая весёлого мерцания в глазах Пхичита. — Понятия не имею, почему эта сука…  
  
— Хотя неудивительно, что ты упустил такую возможность найти Эроса.  
  
— … решила позвонить мне и… подожди… такую… возможность.? — в усмешке Пхичита было что-то обескураживающее, пугающее, и Виктор никогда не подумал бы, что таец может так выглядеть.  
  
— Как долго ты меня ждал? — рискнул Виктор, строя теория, разум начал освобождаться от страха и возвращаться к рациональному мышлению.  
  
— Достаточно, чтобы выпить чашечку кофе.  
  
 _Что за чёрт?_  
  
— Кто звонил?  
  
      Пхичит погрозил пальцем.  
  
— Это неважно, и сейчас это не тот вопрос, который надо задать.  
  
— Тогда… что… — Виктор вспомнил некоторые истории о Пхичите Чуланонте, истории о стрессе, который не показывал его с плохой стороны. —  _Тест_? Ты  _проверял_ меня?  
  
      Пхичит улыбнулся ему так сладко, что челюсти Виктора свело.  
  
— Теперь ты в правильном направлении.  
  
— Так слухи правдивы, — Виктор качнулся. — Ты меня немного испугал, знаешь ли.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда я делаю свою работу, — голос и поза Пхичита смягчились. — Эрос доверяет тебе, а я доверяю  _ему_. Я подумал, что тебя было необходимо проверить, чтобы тоже достаточно тебе доверять.  
  
— Фото было недостаточно? — Виктор не смог сдержать сарказма. Принимать порядки богини хаоса было нервным опытом.  
  
— Эрос хотел, чтобы у тебя было что-то личное. Так вышло, что фото соответствовало необходимым критериям.  
  
       _Уверена, ты легко найдёшь его тату в толпе…_  Виктор был невозмутим.  
  
— Я сказал «испугать»? Я имел в виду «однозначно жутко».  
  
      Пхичит загадал основной вопрос, и Виктор молча оспорил его сияние.  
  
— Эрос не хотел бы, чтобы это было так жестоко, особенно о отношению к тебе. Но, как фотограф, я должен быть уверен в хорошем снимке, даже когда это не входит в мои обязанности.  
  
— Ты сделал так, чтобы тату было видно на фото. Хотел, чтобы я увидел его.  
  
— Ты раздражён из-за меня, Виктор?  
  
— Нет. Нет. Немного выведен из себя, но не злюсь, — Виктор взъерошил свою чёлку. — Могу я спросить, зачем?  
  
— Конечно, но прежде чем я отвечу, скажи, как так вышло, что ты ни разу не попросил Эроса назвать своё настоящее имя или встречи?  
  
      Виктор был огорчён, и на ответ не потребовалось много раздумий.  
  
— Потому что это не моё дело. Я эгоистичен, да, но когда дело касается легкомысленного дерьма вроде инсталока определённого героя в игре или требования последнего брауни Георгия, когда тот печёт их. Эрос другой. Он вне границ. Я бы каждый раз выбирал его благополучие. Я…  
  
      Он прервался, но улыбка Пхичита дала понять: он знал, какое это было бы признание.  
  
— Я не буду извиняться за это, Виктор. Считай это как уникальный связующий опыт с лучшим другом. Я знаю Эроса четырнадцать лет. Его семью, немного. Он также причина, из-за которой я могу реализовывать то, что мне нравится. Я должен ему больше, чем он может это принять, так что я забочусь о нём по-другому. Как, ты думаешь, он работает так долго, не раскрыв свою личность? Нет ничего, что я не сделал бы ради него, и это включает в себя подобные ситуации.  
  
— И что это, если быть точным? — осторожно выдохнул Виктора.  
  
— Я, не способный сопротивляться желанию дольше удерживать рядом, — Пхичит быстро напечатал что-то, и телефон Виктора завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении. — У тебя час на то, чтобы сказать мне: будешь ты там или нет.  
  
 **Кому: Виктор**  Ноя 4  
Anaheim Packing District. Бар Кеттл. Зарезервировано на 7 вечера  
  
— Зарезервировано? То есть ты имеешь в виду… он… — Виктор не смел надеяться.  
  
      Искренность Пхичита составляла одну восьмидесятую от ужасающего босса, которого Виктор видел менее десяти минут назад.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что единственная причина, по которой он сдерживался — нежелание ставить тебя в неловкое положение? Видимо, он считает, что делает тебе одолжение, держа на расстоянии от себя.  
  
— Это глупо! — выпалил Виктор. Понимание пришло почти сразу. — И так на него похоже. Конечно, он так думает. Это сделало его таким любимым. Но… это… Пхичит, я не хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя под давлением…  
  
— Всё, что я тебе даю — расположение, Виктор. Так что, если ты не знаешь что-то, о чём я не подозреваю, нет никакой гарантии или вроде того, что ты там себе надумал, — Пхичит отвернулся. — Помни, это предложение действует час.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Настоящее**_  
  
      Когда Пхичит выложил детали своей тайной операции, глаза Юри были широко раскрыты, и он уставился на Packing District. Это состояние было прервано Пхичитом, когда он вложил прохладный металл в дрожащую ладонь. Заторможенно двигаясь, Юри опустил взгляд на диалог.  
  
Кому: Виктор Ноя 4  
Anaheim Packing District. Бар Кеттл. Зарезервировано на 7 вечера  
  
 **От: Виктор**  Ноя 4  
Я буду там  
  
 **Кому: Виктор**  Ноя 4  
Отлично! Убедись, что ты арендовал машину на вечер (если уже не)  
  
 **От: Виктор**  Ноя 4  
Я тут  
  
 **Кому: Виктор**  Ноя 4  
Счёт обо всём позаботится. Купи выпивку и попробуй расслабиться  
  
 **От: Виктор**  Ноя 4  
Легко тебе говорить…  
  
— Пхичит, что… как это…  _Виктора_ … — так как его разговорные функции нуждались в доработке, Юри попытался передать эпические масштабы своего скепсиса сложной пантомимой. Этого просто  _не может быть_ …  
  
      Пхичит вздохнул, его шаловливый вид сменился на неподдельно искренний, и Юри не посмел его прерывать.  
  
— Я знаю, что это может стоить мне больше, чем рабочее интервью, которое провалилось в прошлом году, но похуй. Помни, это полностью моё мнение, и прежде чем ты начнёшь злиться на меня, Виктор всё ещё не знает твоего настоящего имени, твоей внешности, а параметры ночи были сделаны чистыми. Неважно, что случится по его мнению, он пошёл на это без толики информации.  
  
— Теперь о причинах. Ты не счастлив, Юри, в особом смысле. Все эти телефонные звонки, публичная и личная тоска, дружба и многое-многое другое, это всё не должно дальше так продолжаться. И хотя я понимаю ваше уважение друг к другу, сдерживаться так, блять, нельзя. Честно, если бы твиттер и твитч подвергнутся ещё хотя бы толике сексуального напряжения между вами, идиотами, вы прорвёте дыру в пространстве и времени.  
  
— Виктор точно хороший парень. Не то чтобы мне надо говорить тебе это, но мне становится лучше от осознания того, что мои остаточные проблемы устранены. Зная его и учитывая его реакцию, думаю, он будет ждать всю ночь, если понадобится. Теперь остальное на тебе, потому что это всё, что у меня есть.  
  
      Юри изучал своего лучшего друга с тихой напряжённостью. Прошло достаточно времени, прежде чем он заговорил.  
  
— Ты знаешь, да?  
  
      Пхичит выглядел облегчённым, отвечая:  
  
— Что тебе более чем нравится Виктор? Конечно я знаю, Юри.  
  
— Просто для справки, кто ему звонил?  
  
— Мари.  
  
      Юри фыркнул, скрывая этим смешок.  
  
— Я должен был догадаться, что она — заместитель тёмной стороны Пхичита Чуланонта. Бедный Виктор.  
  
— Я бы согласился с этой оценкой твоего возможного свидания, если бы он облажался. Хорошо, что он решил это через неожиданное столкновение со мной.  
  
      Юри открыл рот, не уверенный, что хочет сказать об услышанном слове «свидание», но взгляд, упавший на телефон Пхичита в руках владельца, вызвал дезориентацию. Где-то через тридцать секунд он принял решение, выраженное в блейзере, который он уже взял с собой, накинув его на одну руку, пальцами другой коснувшись ручки двери. Пхичит улыбнулся, и Юри перешёл границу.  
  
— Что, если кто-то нас увидит?  
  
— Забавно, что ты не спросил это раньше, — поддразник Чуланонт. — Я проверил место. Вы оба будете в порядке.  
  
— Ты проверил место, — повторил Юри так, будто Пхичит только что сказал, что он родом с другой планеты.  
  
— Юри, ты делаешь мне больно, — усмешка Пхичита выражала все эмоции. — Как долго мы вместе работаем? Ты правда думаешь, что я отправлю тебя туда, где нет уверенности в сохранении твоего секрета? Я тебя прикрываю.  
  
— Правда? Ты не обманываешь меня?  
  
— Бро, ты сам себя обманываешь долгое время. Нет ничего, что я мог бы к этому добавить.  
  
      Юри излишне недоверчиво кивнул на Packing District.  
  
— Виктор Никифоров там, и я должен присоединиться к нему и поужинать так, будто это самое нормальное на свете?  
  
— Или мы можем уехать, — напомнил ему Пхичит. — Это твой выбор.  
  
      Юри услышал свой странный смешок как со стороны, наполнивший тишину новым видом счастья. Он потянулся и обнял Пхичита.  
  
— Понятия не имею, чем я заслужил такого друга, но я тебе должен.  
  
— Чёрт, да, очень.  
  
— Подожди, — задумался Юри, убирая телефон в карман. — Как я попаду обратно в отель?  
  
      И Пхичит вновь выглядел дьявольски.  
  
— Почему, ты думаешь, я сказал Виктору взять машину?  
  
      Юри был уверен, что Чуланонт органично вписался бы в роль Злого Гения, если бы такое существовало.

 

* * *

 

 

Юри зашёл в Packing District так, как обычно заходил в новую игровую локацию — с предчувствием приключения. Да, он сильно нервничал, и да, часть его составляла топ десять причин, почему это плохая идея, которые он знал и оставлял за дверью.  _Не сегодня, Сатана. Не это обычное дерьмо. Я не упущу подобный шанс._  Внутренний диалог был высшей степенью защиты, доступной в этом незнакомом месте, с бонусами в виде достопримечательностей, звуков и букетов, которые соединились в приветливом гуле, соединившимся с его стучавшим в груди сердцем.  
  
      Он представил себя молодым вором из любимой РПГ, существом бесконечно вежливым и непростительно одиноким, которому было поручено проникнуть в замок и украсть представителя королевской крови, только чтобы понять, что тот  _хочет_ быть похищенным.  
  
      Это то, как себя чувствовал Виктор? Он чувствовал это всё время? Хотел, чтобы Юри вызвал дирижабль и увлёк его за собой с шумной уверенностью? Почему ещё Виктор согласился на это смутное приглашение, по прихоти (страшно пиздец) лучшего друга и на милость любой негативной реакции? Это было приятно, несомненно, но, что важнее, это было связующим. Юри знал, что в момент, когда он встретит Виктора лицом к лицу, пути обратно не станет. Краткий контакт взглядов в лобби отеля и два полных дня, в течение которых он наблюдал за мужчиной, горели в венах Юри, вызывая пульсацию адреналина, будто он открыл специальную способность. Он наслаждался этой уверенностью, идя к их зарезервированному месту.  
  
      Парочка дружелюбных прохожих помогла Юри с навигацией, и он последовал подсказкам, его ладони дрожали в карманах джинс. Смесь вкусных ароматов вела его, и Юри было стыдно из-за возникшего чувства голода, потому что он чувствовал: он не наестся. Мысли отобразились на его щеках, и Кацуки наклонил голову, скрывая покрасневшее лицо.  _Тихо, парень. Ты себя накручиваешь._  
  
      Толпа начала редеть, когда Кацуки приближался к концу первого этажа, давая ему больше пространства для маневрирования между людьми. Небольшой ресторан находился в уединённой нише, мягко освещённой и скрытой от большого количества людей и живого оркестра. В ту ночь это очень поддерживалось, и чем ближе подходил Юри, тем тише становился гул людей и музыка, становясь приятным фоном людских голосов и акустических гитар. Этот спокойный тон был нужен Юри, потому что именно в тот момент перед ним расступилась небольшая толпа, и он увидел голову с густой блестящей платиной. G-блять-G.  
  
      Юри споткнулся и остановился. Виктор сидел спиной к нему, плечи были широкими и казались напряжёнными под обтягивающим тёмно-синим. Его ониксовый кожаный пиджак, без логотипа его компании, висел на спинке стула. О боже, эта комбинация с блестящими глазами Виктора  _определённо_ убьёт Юри хэдшотом и откинет от возрождения прежде, чем он успеет написать две буквы. В правой руке Виктора был напиток, и он покачивал бокалом, пил напиток слишком знакомым японцу способом.  
  
       _Давай, Юри. Одна нога за другой. Медленно и уверенно._  
  
      Его колени дрожали, будто он зашёл на запрещённую территорию. Его внезапно ударило осознание, что это не онлайн и не телефонный звонок. Это было реально. Это был Виктор Никифоров, прекрасный, восхитительный, спокойно ожидавший, когда ночь раскроет свои тайны. Это был Виктор Никифоров, который не скрывал своих чувств ради  _него_.  
  
      Он мог только надеяться, что не разочарует мужчину.  
  
      Бесшумно, подобно убийце, Юри сделал несколько шагов к Виктору, затем вновь остановился. Ему был нужен кислород, он чувствовал мягкий аромат одеколона Виктора, и в его голове мигала квестовая метка.  _Сейчас или никогда, Юри. Два шага, вытяни руку, положи ладонь на плечо, начни говорить…_  
  
— Привет, Виктор.


End file.
